


Теория катастроф

by bakalaka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakalaka/pseuds/bakalaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Улыбка Стайлса стала шире.</p><p>Он мог спокойно, не отвлекаясь на угрозу мучительной смерти, оценить идею Лидии с Молотовым — великолепную, как она сама. Чего нельзя было сказать про их план вызвать альфу в школу по радио. </p><p>«Пора завязывать с отчаянными вариантами. Так и умереть недолго», - подумал Стайлс, нахмурившись.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Теория катастроф

**Author's Note:**

> События после эпизода 1х7.
> 
> Огромная благодарность Grimmm за помощь.

1.

Стайлс посмотрел на часы и улыбнулся Харрису. До конца отработки оставалось полчаса. 

Он не представлял, что отработка может быть полезной. Стайлсу не нравилось сидеть в пустом классе, но в этот раз он был благодарен Харрису и его откровенно предвзятому отношению за шанс обдумать ситуацию. После укуса все происходило так стремительно, что порой у Стайлса возникало ощущение, будто они забрались на американские горки и никак не слезут, хотя обоих давно укачивало от скорости, с которой вещи становились хуже и хуже.

Харрис поднялся, чтобы проверить реагенты. Стол для экспериментов был чист, мебель — в порядке. Ни намека на события прошлой ночи. 

Стайлс напрягся, когда учитель потянулся к бутылке серной кислоты, но Харрис захлопнул шкаф и вернулся к проверке работ. Он либо не заметил изменений, либо не готовил коктейль Молотова в домашних условиях. 

Улыбка Стайлса стала шире.

Он мог спокойно, не отвлекаясь на угрозу мучительной смерти, оценить идею Лидии с Молотовым — великолепную, как она сама. Чего нельзя было сказать про их план вызвать альфу в школу по радио. 

«Пора завязывать с отчаянными вариантами. Так и умереть недолго», - подумал Стайлс, нахмурившись. 

Засучив рукава рубашки, он схватил карандаш и нарисовал на листе круг. Добавил в середину «Скотт». Застонал.

— Мистер Стилински, — сказал Харрис медленно и четко, давая Стайлсу время представить все нелестные эпитеты, скрытые за вежливым обращением. — Если вы надеетесь сократить наказание, изображая сумасшествие, то у вас бывали и более впечатляющие выступления. 

Стайлс решил не спорить, чтобы не ввязываться в дополнительные неприятности. Харрис был не так уж и неправ. Попытки упорядочить информацию обычно выглядели жалкими. Это особенно мешало сейчас, когда количество вранья: отцу, учителям, полиции — превысило все допустимые пределы. 

Стайлс пока успешно игнорировал тот факт, что обвинение Дерека в убийствах превратило их в лжесвидетелей. Он еле сдержал радостный крик, узнав, что Дерек не умер от удара альфы. Более того, успел отползти достаточно далеко, чтобы приехавшая полиция не нашла его тело и не опровергла все их уверенные слова.

На столе Харриса глухо завибрировал телефон. 

Стайлс выжидающе вытянул шею. Он не обладал волчьим слухом и прочими штучками, но виброзвонок узнал бы при любых условиях.

— Все еще нет, — сказал Харрис. — Никаких отвлекающих факторов. Если вы переживаете, что это нечто важное, я прочитаю сообщение вслух.

Стайлс замотал головой.

— Вряд ли. Пять сообщений и два звонка не тянут на что-то срочное.

Стайлс вздохнул и уставился за окно. 

Он нервничал из-за звонков, но решил, что лучше пятнадцать минут сходить с ума, чем позволить Харрису прочитать сообщения. Это мог быть рассказ о том, как Скотт сожрал сырого кролика, или заявление, что ему _срочно, Стайлс, срочно_ надо понюхать кеды Эллисон, или предложение приехать и поискать верхнюю часть друга где-нибудь в лесу. 

У него и джипа то теперь не было.

Стайлс опустил голову на сложенные руки. 

Он надеялся, что тренировки и связь с Эллисон усилят самоконтроль Скотта, но это работало ровно до того момента, пока в дело не вступал альфа. Стайлс сомневался, что накануне Скотт опомнился сам: альфа позволил ему прийти в себя, чтобы осознать, как сильна его власть. 

Стайлс осознал вполне. 

Он рывком распрямился. Хотел было потереть пальцами виски, но это никогда не действовало. 

Никаких вариантов, как найти альфу. А если _он_ найдет _их_ \- никакой гарантии, что Скотт справится с ним даже с помощью Дерека, которого они так мастерски подставили.

Стайлс закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул. 

 

Вся пять сообщений от Скотта гласили, что он заберет Стайлса после отработки. Похоже на сбой телефона, если бы не увеличивающееся число восклицательных знаков. 

То, что после кучи сообщений Скотта на школьной стоянке не было, Стайлс счел издевательством. 

Он пнул камушек, щелкнул пару иконок на экране. Держаться непринужденно в подобной ситуации было сложно. 

Рядом притормозила незнакомая машина. Стайлс поправил лямку рюкзака. 

Стекло опустилось.

— Привет. Подвезти? 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Дитон. Спасибо. Скотт меня подберет.

Мистер Дитон склонил голову.

— Скотт в клинике, — сказал он. 

— Определенно! — ответил Стайлс. — Он точно в клинике, если сегодня его смена. На посту, вне всяких сомнений. Он заберет меня после работы. Так что я просто подожду, — Стайлс перекатился с пяток на носки. — Подожду еще… три часа?

— Четыре, если наши понятия о рабочих сменах совпадают, — сказал Дитон, открывая пассажирскую дверь. — Садись, Стайлс, я отвезу тебя к Скотту. 

— Не хочу отвлекать его в рабочее время. Не за это же вы ему платите, в самом деле. Кстати, Скотт не пускает посторонних в клинику. Я много раз просил, но он всегда отказывал. 

— Прекрасно, — сказал Дитон и улыбнулся. 

— Я позвоню и проясню все недоразумения. А вы можете ехать по своим делам. 

Дитон не уезжал. Стайлс нажал кнопку вызова и приготовился попробовать себя в роли чревовещателя, изображая голос Скотта в трубке.

— Стайлс, заткнись и залезай, — Скотт показался из темноты заднего сидения, раздраженно сверкая глазами.

— Чувак, ты бы намекнул, — сказал Стайлс, когда Дитон мягко повел машину к выезду. — Я не знал, что у вас сегодня спортивное ориентирование. 

Скотт придвинулся ближе, обняв подголовник на сидении Стайлса.

— Думаю, я у вас в долгу, — сказал Дитон, не поворачиваясь. — Не знаю, где бы я был, если бы вчера вы не отвлекли Дерека Хейла. Слышал, полиция подозревает его в убийствах? 

Стайлс неопределенно повел головой.

— В любом случае, опасно бродить по улицам в одиночестве. Одного горного льва Крис Арджент убил, но кто знает, сколько их еще? Обычно бешенство охватывает весь прайд. Всю стаю. Это я вам как профессионал говорю.

— Как ветеринар? — спросил Скотт сонно. 

Дитон улыбнулся. 

— Скорее как бывший охотник. Любил в молодости пострелять зверей.

Стайлс почувствовал, как напрягся и тут же расслабился Скотт. 

— Приехали, — пробормотал Стайлс под нос. До дома было далеко. 

\--

— Будешь картошку? — спросил Скотт, указывая пальцем в тарелку Стайлса.

— Конечно. А ты? 

— Спрашиваешь! 

— Можешь взять мою. 

Эллисон кивнула на поднос, но Скотт поблагодарил и отказался. Стайлс ткнул его локтем под ребра, а Джексон громко усмехнулся, возвращая Стайлса в странную реальность, где все они собрались за одним столом.

Он привык к священному обеденному времени уединения со Скоттом, потом к ним присоединилась Эллисон, и это было нормально, затем Лидия, и это было восхитительно, и наконец Джексон, и это открыло Стайлсу бездну вариантов использования вилки и чужого глаза. 

Третий день им удавалось сохранять неловкое молчание, хотя единственное, чего не хватало для полной ясности, — это плаката «Нам нужно обсудить то, что случилось ночью в школе». 

Некоторые вопросы лучше не трогать. Стайлс и Скотт знали это, Эллисон и Лидия чувствовали. 

И все могло бы быть хорошо. 

— Ну и какого черта? — сказал Джексон. — Я требую объяснений. И вам лучше не тянуть, иначе будете разговаривать с моим адвокатом.

Стайлс планировал сбежать во время вводных слов, но Джексон применил хитрость, выбросив вступление. 

— МакКолл? Стилински?

Лидия промокнула губы, аккуратно отложила салфетку и накрыла ладонь Джексона своей. Он понизил голос, вряд ли отдавая себе в этом отчет. 

— Если вам не хватало внимания, для начала попробовали бы не быть жалкими неудачниками. Из-за ваших костюмированных догонялок по школе у меня за спиной постоянно шепчутся.

Стайлс устроил подбородок на кулак — на случай, если силой придется удерживать рот закрытым. Скотт тоже молчал, предоставив Джексону возможность самому придумать оправдание.

— Это из-за новой рубашки, — улыбнулась Лидия и чмокнула Джексона в щеку. Он поморщился от того, с какой силой она сжала его пальцы. – Никто не знает, что это были мы. Полиция не имеет права это обсуждать. Так, Стайлс?

— Точно, — он довольно ухмыльнулся. В чем-то Лидия считала его знатоком. — Программа по защите свидетелей. Расслабься, Джексон. Даже Харрис ничего не заметил.

— Сомневаюсь. Что? — Лидия оглядела повернувшиеся к ней лица. — Харрис отвратительный, но он помешан на химии. Он видел, что именно пропало и в каких пропорциях, и все понял, но промолчал. Коктейль Молотова способен сделать любой, кто хоть немного разбирается в химии. Это базовые знания, — она взмахнула рукой. — Вроде того, что лакросс изначально был средством переговоров у индейских племен. 

Джексон насмешливо поднял брови. 

— Малыш, индейские племена? Серьезно?

Лидия закусила губу. 

— Я что-то перепутала? 

— Не перепутала, — сказал Стайлс. 

Лидия бросила на него раздраженный взгляд. Стайлс пожал плечами.

Он обожал Лидию, но не считал ее выбор выглядеть глупее, чем она есть, милым или забавным. Скотт опасался подозрений Джексона, но Стайлс ставил на Лидию, встретившуюся с альфой дважды. 

— Я думаю, нам всем надо развлечься, — сказала она, пресекая дальнейшие споры. — Сходим на каток? 

Эллисон неуверенно улыбнулась.

— Почему нет? Сегодня? Скотт?

— Нет, я не могу… не могу сегодня? — Скотт покраснел. 

— Завтра?

— Я не знаю. Идите без меня, — сказал Скотт, выбираясь из-за стола. — Я позвоню тебе. Или напишу. 

 

Скотт уже переоделся и в одиночестве сидел в раздевалке. 

— Это выглядело отвратительно, — сказал Стайлс. — Зато теперь я понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, говоря: «Я чувствую запах вранья». Им тащило на всю столовую. Или это тушеная капуста? В любом случае. Что за хрень, Скотт?

Стайлс бросил рюкзак на пол и открыл шкафчик.

— Ты из-за полнолуния ведешь себя как мудак? 

Скотт молчал. Стайлс присел рядом. 

— Я понял. Минутка страданий. Я постараюсь выглядеть сочувственно, но знай, мысленно я буду прокручивать в голове последний альбом Cannibal Corpse, если ты начнешь загоняться не по делу. 

Скотт пошлепал носком кроссовки по полу. 

— Эллисон догадывается про оборотней, — сказал он, облизнув губы. 

— Ты рассказал ей?

— Нет, конечно. Она сомневается, что в школе был Дерек, или вообще… человек, - Скотт выпучил глаза, будто это и для него стало новостью. — Все эти убийства и истории ее отца про бешеных собак. Она считает, что сходит с ума.

— И что ты сделал? 

— Что я сделал? — усмехнулся Скотт. — Сказал, что похоже на сказки. Попросил ее верить мне. Обещал, что все будет хорошо. Но если я останусь оборотнем навсегда... Я боюсь причинить Эллисон вред, а это обязательно произойдет рано или поздно, потому что… 

Стайлс замахал руками. 

— Стоп, стоп, стоп. Мы это проходили. Во-первых, не навсегда, а пока мы не найдем альфу. Во-вторых, без Эллисон ты вообще неуправляем. 

— В этом и проблема! — Скотт повысил голос. — Я много думал о словах Дерека. 

Стайлс зажмурился. 

— Оборотнем становятся от укуса альфы. Альфой — после убийства предыдущего. Как я исцелюсь, убив того, кто меня обратил? Это странно. Если я попробую…

Стайлс обнял Скотта за плечи. 

Он давно размышлял над этим, но надеялся, что Скотт увидит противоречие, только когда Стайлс найдет решение. 

Скотт повел плечами, скидывая руку. Стайлс вернул ее обратно. 

— Я не могу скрываться вечно. Эллисон бросит меня. Ее родители не дадут нам быть вместе. Я могу сам стать альфой, и всю жизнь буду бороться с желанием завести стаю. Это… сложный выбор. И когда мы найдем альфу, я знаю, как поступить. Если все безнадежно, зачем нам искать его?

— Чтобы больше никто не умирал? — предположил Стайлс. 

Скотт дернул сетку на палке. 

— Не кисни, — сказал Стайлс. — Наверняка есть какой-то ритуал. Надо загадать желание на Рождество или сразу предупредить альфу, чего ты хочешь, — Стайлс запустил руку в волосы. — Перед тем как убить. 

Скотт скривился, и Стайлс поспешил продолжить:

— Все дело в информации. Дерек нам нужен, хоть я не в восторге от этой идеи. Он рожден оборотнем, он должен знать. Спросим про исцеление. Потом разберемся с альфой, и ты снова станешь старым добрым Скоттом, чуваком с ингалятором и крутым другом.

Скотт улыбнулся.

— Мне надо было принять его помощь. Думаю, стоит учиться быть оборотнем. На всякий случай.

— Если только на всякий случай, — сказал Стайлс. 

2.

Скотт врезался в ворота с такой силой, что неприятный хруст донесся даже до Стайлса. Тот отложил палку для лакросса и хлопнул ладонями по коленям. Через пару минут издевательств тренера Скотт был рядом. 

— Ладно, у нас есть минут десять, пока Финсток не решит, что твое сотрясение мозга прошло, — сказал Стайлс. 

Скотт держался пальцами за решетку шлема и покачивался из стороны в сторону.

— Слушай, кажется, я действительно… Мне нехорошо. Все плывет перед глазами. И мысли в голове кружатся, никак не ухвачу.

Стайлс закатил глаза.

— Знакомое ощущение. Соберись. Короче. Что там с Дереком? 

— Не знаю! Ой. Не знаю. 

Скотт зашептал, будто собственный громкий голос причинял ему боль.

— Я не представляю, как его найти. Он всегда сам выходил на связь. 

Полнолуние прошло удачно: без новых трупов и новых оборотней, но седых волос у Стайлса прибавилось. Они отказались от цепей и наручников, о чем Стайлс пожалел, едва Скотт скрылся в лесу. Это было опасно и бесполезно. Дерек не появился, дело не сдвинулось с мертвой точки. 

— Да господи боже, единственный раз, когда он мог бы быть полезен! 

— Может, он…

Стайлс поднял брови. Скотт огляделся, наклоняясь ближе. 

— Ты не думал, что он…

— Скотт!

— А вдруг он умер?

Стайлс фыркнул.

— Это было бы подло с его стороны. Особенно сейчас. Ничего с ним не случилось, не переживай. Серьезно, Дерек огромный опытный волк. Он капризничает. Обиделся, что мы вызвали альфу. И подставили под удар. И бросили умирать. И обвинили в убийствах. Скотт, Скотт, Скотт! Ты выглядишь как побитый щенок, и это печальное зрелище. Я придумал кое-что. Пора использовать твои суперспособности.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я позвал его? Как в школе?

Стайлс отскочил, едва не свалившись с лавки.

— Обещай, что в следующий раз ты будешь звать своих дружков-оборотней после того, как получишь от меня открытку с Гоа. Нет. Никакого призыва. 

— Тогда что?

— Волчье чувство стиля и цвета.

Скотт вытаращил глаза.

— Обоняние, придурок. 

Стайлс пихнул Скотта в бок, от чего тот улетел с лавки лицом вперед. 

— МакКолл! — прикрикнул Финсток, поглаживая кулак. — Если ты в состоянии разобрать, что несет Стилински, то и с небольшим головокружением справишься. Быстро на поле! 

Скотт побежал, на ходу подхватив палку.

Финсток сложил ладони рупором: 

— Живо-живо-живо! Шевелитесь, не то я вас заставлю бегать с перьями в заднице. Как делали основатели лакросса, сраные индейцы!

Финсток хохотнул, на поле тоже послышались смешки. Гринберг дал Джексону пять. 

Стайлс закатил глаза. 

_Джексон, ну просто шутка века_. 

 

После звонка из школы повалили ученики, Стайлс без остановки получал тычки, но когда попытался уйти с дороги, Скотт схватил его за рукав и вернул на место, словно опасался, что Стайлс сию же секунду побежит в сторону леса.

— Ты берешь его вещь и возвращаешься. 

— Да! — сказал Стайлс раздраженно. — Если я найду что-нибудь. Не удивлюсь, если у Дерек одна куртка, и он даже спит в ней. 

— Стайлс! 

— Ладно, ладно! — Стайлс поднял руки. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты шел туда один, - сказал Скотт в сотый раз.

— Расслабься. Нам в любом случае нужно что-то, чтобы найти Дерека. Самое время признаться, если у тебя есть его носовой платок, или шнурок, или клок шерсти. Нет? Тогда решено. 

Скотт поскреб щеку. 

— Около дома Хейлов дежурят полицейские. 

— Все, что они сделают, если заметят меня — это _не_ угостят печеньем по дороге домой. Охотники намного опаснее, поэтому они на тебе. 

Гримаса Скотта сказала все за него.

— У нас нет выбора, да?

— Как обычно. Ты говорил с Эллисон? 

Скотт кивнул. 

— Сказал, что был неправ, перенервничал из-за учебы и сорвался на ней. Обещал, что не буду больше врать. И вообще, что больше не буду. 

— Дерьмово, — протянул Стайлс. — Зато вы помирились. Я звоню? 

Стайлс достал телефон, пару раз подпрыгнул и покрутил рукой в плече, словно готовился сдавать норматив. 

— Миссис Арджент? Добрый день! Извините, что беспокою… Стайлс! Стайлс Стилински! Да. Так вот. Я не дозвонился Скотту, он был в аптеке, а потом недоступен. Но он собирался к Эллисон, так что если вы его… Делать химию, вероятно?

Скотт закрыл лицо руками. Это звучало еще ужаснее, чем он предполагал.

— Или физику. _Как будто это важно_. Если вы его встретите, передайте, что я не смогу забрать его утром от вас. Пусть едет с Эллисон, хорошо? А я отключу телефон и буду спать. И никуда не пойду сегодня, ведь… Конечно. До свидания.

Стайлс убрал телефон и утер пот со лба.

— Мне конец, — пробормотал Скотт. 

\- Зато никаких Арджентов в доме Хейлов. На сегодняшний вечер они все твои. 

\--

Стайлс оставил джип на дороге и не спеша дошел до владений Хейлов. 

Он считал, что имеет право прогуляться вечером по лесу и даже подойти прямо к натянутой полицейскими желтой ленте, но в итоге не стал рисковать и последние десятки метров до крыльца прополз на животе, отплевываясь от пыли и оставляя за собой борозду, которую не заметил бы только слепой. 

Здесь должны были установить наблюдение, но Стайлс был уверен, что шериф скорее отправил людей прочесывать улицы, чем заставил сидеть в кустах возле дома, откуда полиция уже забирала Дерека. Пару раз в день к дому подъезжал патруль, но в момент, когда Стайлс проскользнул в дверь, вокруг было тихо.

Стайлс ожидал увидеть другое. Везде лежал слой пыли, но не грязи, да и само наличие вещей удивляло. Дом стоял пустым около шести лет, но не валялось ни бутылок, ни гниющих тряпок, ни мусора, воздух был немного затхлым, но без неприятных запахов. Дерек мог сколько угодно говорить про частную территорию, но вряд ли бродяги и наркоманы принимали в расчет этот довод. Стайлс не верил, что мрачная история пугала их сильнее голода и холода. 

Дом выглядел заброшенным, вымершим, пустым, но отнюдь не разоренным. Зеркала на входе не были разбиты, обивка диванов — не порезана и не запачкана, на дальней стене висела картина. 

Стайлс направился к лестнице. Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, где Дерек обустроил себе жилище, но на его месте Стайлс забрался бы повыше. Чем меньше нависало над головой этажей, тем лучше. 

Он поднялся, перепрыгивая через ступеньки и игнорируя скрип, казавшийся невероятно громким в окружавшей тишине. Раньше прелесть подобных приключений заключалась в том, что рядом нудел Скотт. Было весело пугать его ором и выскакиванием из темных мест, а теперь Стайлс чувствовал одиночество. Он планировал покончить с поисками как можно скорее, чтобы не возвращаться к машине в полной темноте. 

На втором этаже обстановка была странной. Если бы Стайлс не знал, что от задней части дома остался фундамент и гора черных балок, он бы и не подумал, что когда-то здесь случился пожар. Дом словно аккуратно разрезали, и огонь уничтожил лишь ту половину, где были люди.

Стайлс наугад заглянул в пару комнат, но решил начать по порядку, чтобы не запутаться и не потерять время впустую. Он быстро осматривал комнату за комнатой — изучать обстановку было некогда.

Бывшая спальня. Бывшая детская. Бывшая комната, принадлежавшая кому-то, еще и еще. 

Дом был огромным, но наконец Стайлс нашел то, что хотел. 

Он заметил на полу матрас с разворошенным бельем, пакеты, листы бумаги и коробки, но Стайлса интересовала небольшая дорожная сумка. Дерек явно не предполагал задержаться надолго, когда собирал вещи для поездки на родину.

Стайлс помедлил секунду. Единственное, что примиряло его с колоссальной несправедливостью, — это надежда, что Скотт в данный момент обсуждал с Крисом Арджентом многочисленные способы убийства бешеных собак. Если выяснится, что тот получил ужин из трех блюд и провел прекрасный вечер в компании Эллисон, Стайлс будет в ярости.

— Окей, — сказал он себе под нос. — Начнем. 

Думать об эффективности плана было поздно. Стайлс хлопнул в ладоши, подбадривая себя, и приступил к поискам. 

Серой кофте он обрадовался как родной – Стайлс отлично помнил ее после того дня, когда Дерек целый день умирал в салоне джипа. 

Наверняка она была потной, грязной и насквозь пропахшей Дереком.

Стайлс зажмурился от удовольствия. 

Прекрасно. Как ужин из трех блюд. 

В мир снова вернулась радость. Стайлс проверил время на телефоне – 19:57 – и тогда дом тряхнуло. 

Удар страха прошиб Стайлса как молния. 

Зажав рот рукой, Стайлс осторожно вышел из комнаты и начал медленно спускаться вниз, вцепившись в перила. Сердце стучало в ушах, ладони вспотели. 

Что-то неуловимо изменилось, и у Стайлса горло перехватило от плохого предчувствия. 

Все снова стало тихо, но он не сомневался, что локальное землетрясение ему не почудилось. 

Ступени под ногами завибрировали. Из щелей между досками поднялись едва заметные облака пыли. 

Стайлс закрыл глаза, и тогда услышал звуки. Он помотал головой, отказываясь, отменяя свои действия, но мерный гул и шорохи не пропали. 

Сбоку хлопнула дверь, и Стайлс подскочил на месте, не сдержав вскрика.

Классическое завершение сцены любого фильма ужасов неожиданно его успокоило. Сквозняки, эхо и скрипучие ступени — вот что создавало ощущение, что дом _просыпался_. Скрипучие ступени и нагрянувшая полиция. 

Стайлс с сомнением посмотрел на дверь перед собой. Что бы он ни говорил Скотту, встреча с офицерами или отцом была бы неприятным окончанием вечера и не входила в его планы. 

Стайлс не двигался пару минут, успокаивая дыхание и прислушиваясь. Затем тронулся, стараясь ступать тихо и осторожно. Он прошел холл, гостиную и коридор — медленно, давая глазам привыкнуть к изменению освещения. Он различал предметы в сером свете поздних сумерек, но темнело быстро. 

Если это были охотники или полицейские, Стайлс спрячется и дождется их ухода. Если Дерек — выругается. И будет счастлив. 

Это был альфа.

Стайлс завернул за угол и увидел его в конце коридора. Альфа сидел спиной к Стайлсу и царапал закрытую дверь. Черная шерсть, огромная лохматая голова, излом позвоночника, из-за которого он походил скорее на обезьяну, а не на волка. 

Деталей Стайлс не запомнил, потому что тут же повернул назад и сделал несколько аккуратных шагов.

Потом побежал. 

Он успел пересечь гостиную, когда альфа поймал его за лодыжки. Стайлс упал и приложился грудью о порог. Это будто выбило клапан, и он услышал громкий, мерный рык над собой, почувствовал железную хватку на ногах и резкую, удушливую вонь.

Стайлс закричал, задергал ногами, чтобы освободиться. Альфа потянул назад, Стайлс безуспешно попробовал ухватиться за дверной косяк. Одна рука соскользнула, в другой он держал кофту Дерека и только ударился ребром ладони. 

Альфа протащил его до середины комнаты, затем рывком перевернул на спину. У Стайлса потемнело в глазах, когда тяжелая лапа уперлась в грудь, прижимая к полу. 

Он зашипел. Больно не было. Стайлс хотел встать на ноги, вылезти из-под монстра, который в любой момент мог его раздавить. 

Потолок трещал и опускался. 

Альфа навис над ним. Когти скребли доски по обе стороны от головы. От зверя исходил чудовищный жар, и Стайлс не чувствовал ног, прижатых к полу всем весом оборотня. Морда была совсем рядом, красные глаза горели, а с клыков на лицо и шею капала слюна. 

Стайлс скривился. Это было отвратительно. 

— Ах ты тварь, — заорал Стайлс и начал бить куда попало. 

Альфа зарычал, и от этого рокота у Стайлса все внутренности завибрировали. 

Зверь раззявил пасть. «Зубов дохрена», — отметил Стайлс про себя и начал задыхаться. 

Стайлс вытянул руки перед собой, уперся кулаком в твердую челюсть, желая хоть на секунду избавиться от горячего вонючего дыхания. Он попытался запихнуть кофту Дерека в звериную глотку, но тот мотнул мордой, и Стайлс едва успел отвести руку от щелкнувших клыков.

Альфа захрипел. Стайлс почувствовал клыки около запястья, и ужас вернулся с новой силой. Он сжал кулак вокруг бесполезной тряпки, будто напряжение сделало бы его кожу непробиваемой и спасло от укуса.

Альфа застыл, громко втянул воздух. 

У Стайлса до боли зазвенело в ушах. Шум становился невыносимым. 

Зверь выгнулся и отпрыгнул. Едва тяжесть исчезла, Стайлс перекатился в другую сторону, прополз пару метров на коленях. Альфа на секунду замер, прижавшись грудью к полу, словно готовился к прыжку, но вместо этого рыкнул и рванул к двери. 

Стайлс бежал на трясущихся ногах, спотыкаясь о вздыбленные доски пола от грохота бьющегося стекла за спиной, пока не оказался перед дверью, у которой увидел альфу. 

Металлическая поверхность была покрыта глубокими полосами. Стайлс зашарил ладонями по краям, не надеясь справиться с тем, с чем не справился оборотень, но на удивление быстро нашел рычаг, потянул на себя и ввалился в помещение. 

Захлопнув дверь, Стайлс наклонился, уперевшись кулаками в колени. Перестал орать, но не сразу. 

Он отер лицо рукавом и зажмурился. Воздуха не хватало. Стайлс чувствовал, что шевелит губами, но не слышал слов и не фиксировал их мозгом. 

Глаза слезились. Маленькое зарешеченное окошко под потолком серо-желтым пятном выделялось на фоне черных стен.

Сердце снова начало разгоняться. Стайлс резко обернулся.

С другой стороны дверь тоже была покрыта глубокими полосами. Но их было намного больше. 

\--

Дома волнение отступило, но в горле до сих пор стоял ком. План был предельно прост: «войти, найти и уйти», но когда в последний раз что-либо шло по плану? Стайлс не понимал, почему каждое его движение превращалось в чертово приключение. 

Он осознал, что все время: пока бежал до машины, ехал до дома, набирал смс Скотту, разговаривал по телефону, прощался внизу с отцом, выдернутым патрулем в лес, — кофта Дерека была обвязана вокруг запястья. Дурацкая тряпка, из-за которой он чуть не погиб. 

Стайлс хмыкнул и поднес ее к лицу. Запах был сильный, и это единственное, что он мог сказать. А ведь Скотт выложил бы целую историю по одному вдоху. 

— Стайлс? 

Стайлс подпрыгнул от неожиданности, оглядел комнату. Первой мыслью было, что альфа выследил его, пришел добить, но через мгновение Стайлс понял, что это всего лишь Дерек. 

Всего лишь Дерек.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — сказал Стайлс и опустился на кровать. 

Выбросов адреналина было слишком много.

— Какого черта ты делал в моем доме? — спросил Дерек. 

— Дубина, ты перепутал реплики. Давай сначала. Какого черта ты делаешь в моей комнате? 

Дерек вышел из тени, удобно устроился в компьютерном кресле и вытянул ноги, скрестив лодыжки. 

— Жду тебя. 

— Сегодня? — спросил Стайлс. — Не вчера, не позавчера, не в любой из тех дней, когда ты был нам нужен? 

— Я не рисковал, — Дерек пожал плечами. — Меня ранил альфа, так что я долго восстанавливался. Не возвращался домой, потому что там ждали охотники. Не снял номер в гостинице, чтобы отлежаться, ведь внезапно стал самым опасным преступником штата.

Дерек выглядел раздраженным, но определенно здоровым.

— Кончай ныть, — сказал Стайлс. — Я в курсе твоих проблем, но мне пока не до них.

— Итак, что ты делал в моем доме и что там произошло?

Стайлс вскинул вверх кулак. 

— Охотился за твоей тряпкой, чтобы потом найти тебя.

Дерек нахмурил брови, но быстро понял задумку. Он молча закатил глаза.

— Что? — сказал Стайлс, вскакивая с места. — Отличный план. Это ты сделал его тупым и бессмысленным, заявившись именно сегодня. Как ты вообще узнал, что я был там? Я отвязал консервные банки и убрал наклейку «Только что из дома Хейлов» с заднего стекла. Я проверил.

Стайлс оглядел комнату. Рюкзак валялся под окном, и ему пришлось перекатиться через кровать, чтобы не терять время. И не приближаться лишний раз к Дереку. Тот молча наблюдал за перемещениями.

— Где ты прятался? В лесу? На дереве? Где? Ты меня видел? 

— Нет. 

Фонарик нашелся под кроватью. Видимо, Стайлс много ворочался ночью и выпихал его из-под подушки. 

— Дерек, я вернулся пять минут назад, — сказал он, на коленках пересекая комнату в поисках всего, что могло пригодиться. Он подозревал, что это бесполезно, но спокойно ждать был не в состоянии. В куче, накрытой пледом, обнаружились рация и игрушка-антидепрессант в виде акулы. 

Стайлс широко улыбнулся. Акулы клевые. 

— Ну так что? Дерек, ты был рядом. Или у тебя в доме камеры, и ты мониторишь территорию? По телефону? Канал на YouTube?

— Я давно там не был, слишком опасно. 

Держаться на расстоянии не получилось. Коллекция цепей и наручников хранилась в нижнем ящике, и она была кстати. Стайлс дополз до стола, волоча за собой порядком набитый рюкзак. Бросил Дереку на колени акулу. Правда, если Дерек разозлится, она не поможет. Стайлс не глядя выдвинул ящик.

— Нет, серьезно, как ты узнал? — спросил Стайлс, уставившись на Дерека снизу вверх. — Как это работает?

— Это мой дом, — сказал Дерек. 

Продолжения не последовало. Ящик с грохотом вывалился. 

— А это _мой_ дом, — Стайлс хлопнул ладонью по полу рядом с собой, — тем не менее, я и не подозревал, что обнаружу здесь тебя. 

— Я не могу объяснить, — сказал Дерек. — Моя семья жила там более ста лет, и это естественно для нас — чувствовать, если в доме кто-то чужой.

«Заливай больше», — подумал Стайлс, вспомнив о пожаре, но вовремя прикусил язык. 

— Как ты вообще там жил? Это же стремно. Как альфа. Нет! Альфа в твоем свихнувшемся доме — вот что страшнее всего. 

Стайлс скривился.

— В смысле? — Дерек напрягся и перегнулся через ручку кресла. 

— Что «в смысле»? Бешеный дом, бешеный альфа, бешеный… Дерек! Ты охренел заявляться ко мне с такими ботинками? — заорал Стайлс, указывая на покрытые засохшей грязью подошвы.

— Стайлс. Альфа.

— Я встретил его у тебя. Мы очень сблизились. И этого мне достаточно на сегодня, Дерек. 

Стайлс положил руку на лоб наклонившегося к нему Дерека и устало оттолкнул от себя. 

— Я ничего не чувствую, — Дерек выпрямился, но не прекратил принюхиваться. — Это точно был альфа?

— Нет, горный лев. Конечно, это был он.

— И ты жив? — подозрительно спросил Дерек.

Стайлс возмущенно открыл рот и наставил на Дерека палец. 

— Твой энтузиазм убивает меня. 

— Это странно. От тебя пахнет домом. 

— Значит, что-то с тобой не так, — бросил Стайлс раздраженно. — Насморк. Сходи проверься. В частную клинику, там всем плевать, что ты в розыске. Или с альфой что-то не так. Со всем вокруг что-то не так. Вы все проблемные. 

Глаза Дерека сузились. Он наклонил голову, прислушиваясь. 

— Это Скотт? — спросил он. 

— Наконец-то, — облегченно выдохнул Стайлс и отправился вниз открывать. 

Ему пришлось немного подождать на крыльце, пока велосипед Скотта не показался на дороге. У Стайлса в глазах зарябило от скорости, с которой Скотт крутил педали. 

— Стайлс! Стайлс! Стайлс!

Скотт с вытаращенными глазами набросился на него.

— Никак не мог отвязаться от мистера Арджента. Ты в порядке? Чувак, мне так жаль. Почему ты не ушел сразу? Я сказал тебе уйти сразу! Ты должен был уйти сразу!

«Вот как это выглядит со стороны», — подумал Стайлс. 

Скотт вцепился ему в плечи и принялся ощупывать на ходу, что весьма затруднило подъем по лестнице. 

— Это было чертовски тупо, — сказал Стайлс. — Я пошел прятаться и попал прямо к альфе. Ничего не говори, я знаю. Кстати, Дерек тут. 

— Что? 

Стайлс распахнул дверь и широким жестом обвел Дерека с ног до головы. Скотт открыл рот, но передумал и уставился на Стайлса. 

— Ты жив, — сказал Скотт полувопросительно.

— Вы мне надоели. Такое случается. Не всех же он убивает. Джексона тоже не тронул, — сказал Стайлс. — Черт. Это немного обидно! У нас с Джексоном есть что-то общее.

— Он не укусил тебя? — выпалил Скотт.

— Нет, — ответил Дерек, но никто не обратил на него внимания. 

Стайлса передернуло. Он вспомнил, как где-то на полпути к машине остановился и принялся осматривать руки, ощупывать шею, закатал штаны до колена, чтобы удостовериться, что нигде нет порезов. Боли он не чувствовал до сих пор.

Скотт подошел вплотную и растерянно стал похлопывать Стайлса по плечам и бокам, будто проводил досмотр в аэропорту или выбивал из Стайлса пыль. Было непонятно, как он собрался найти возможные царапины или укусы таким образом – при условии, что хотел их искать. 

Стайл не хотел. 

— Полегче, — возмутился он после очередного пинка. 

— Извини, — сказал Скотт, — извини.

Он оттянул ворот футболки Стайлса и заглянул внутрь. 

— Ничего, — сказал он.

— Ничего, — повторил Стайлс, и почему-то именно в этот момент у него перехватило дыхание от страха.

Дерек громко вздохнул и оттеснил Скотта плечом. Внимательно оглядел руки, ноги ниже закатанных штанов. Положил ладонь на затылок, заставляя опустить голову, осмотрел шею сзади. Приподнял футболку, оголяя бок.

— Все нормально. А теперь вы, два идиота, расскажете мне все, что узнали про альфу. 

Скотт и Стайлс переглянулись. 

— Потом, — отмахнулся Стайлс. — Мы собирались искать Дерека, но он объявился сам. Может, поищем альфу? Если уж у нас есть пробник с его великолепным ароматом?

Стайлс указал на себя. 

— Жизнь тебя учит чему-нибудь? — спросил Дерек. 

— Мы осторожно. Просто узнаем, кто это, окей?

— Сколько вам лет? Пять? — спросил Дерек, выходя из себя. — Вы хотите искать вдвоем? Когда вы поймете, что это не игрушки? Он почувствует вас гораздо раньше, чем вы его. 

Скотт разозлился — быстро, как это постоянно происходило в присутствии Дерека.

— Мы хоть что-то делаем, — сказал он. — Вроде бы ты собирался отомстить за сестру.

— Отомстить, а не погибнуть!

Стайлс вклинился между ними и похлопал обоих по плечам.

— Вот и отлично. Раз уж мы все здесь собрались, давайте поработаем в команде. Решайте быстрее. Или мы едем, или я ухожу в ванную на ближайшие три часа. Мне кажется, у меня аллергия.

Стайлс не врал. Кожа чесалась. Он мечтал долго тереть себя железной щеткой с головы до ног. 

Дерек с неохотой, но кивнул. 

 

Справа от себя Стайлс большую часть времени наблюдал задницу лучшего друга. Высунувшись в окно, Скотт пытался с помощью волчьих инстинктов найти того, кто, скорее всего, их убьет.

Сзади на водительское сиденье навалился другой оборотень. Этот не верил, что те же инстинкты его подвели, а потому не оставлял попытки учуять след альфы на Стайлсе. 

Его жизнь, дамы и господа. Его жизнь. 

Скотт влез в салон и наставил на Дерека когтистый палец. 

— Дерек, реально, отвали от него.

С контролем у Скотта по-прежнему было неважно: глаза меняли цвет, волосы то появлялись, то втягивались, и в целом это выглядело страшно, а не смешно. 

Первые десять раз, что Дерек прижимался носом к его шее и жадно дышал, Стайлс дергался и кривился. Теперь ему было все равно. Он повел плечом, потому что от щетины было немного щекотно и это отвлекало от дороги. Совершенно пустой дороги. 

— Дерек! — рявкнул Скотт. 

— Скотт, это ненормально, — сказал Дерек. — Противоестественно. 

Он отодвинулся назад.

— Я не могу «не ощущать» запаха альфы. Это инстинкты, это заложено природой. Мои чувства намного острее твоих. 

— Сейчас они бесполезны, так что сиди спокойно. 

— Чем еще померяетесь? — не выдержал Стайлс. — Давайте, времени навалом. Такой прекрасный пятничный вечер. 

Стайлса бесили его оба. Он хотел домой. Хотел в душ. Хотел спать. Хотел осмотреть себя всего. 

Голова казалась чугунной. Стайлс поставил локоть на дверцу и упер кулак в щеку. «Другого шанса может не быть». Конечно. 

Они час колесили по городу и успели побывать у больницы, кладбища, школы. Или альфа устроил себе обзорную по Бикон Хиллс, или Скотт потерял след. 

Они выехали на окраину, где даже освещения нормального не было. Дерек и Скотт перестали спорить, и в салоне стало так тихо, что Стайлс боялся уснуть за рулем. 

— Стоп! — сказал неожиданно Скотт. 

Стайлс припарковался. Раздражение его все росло, хотя он не назвал бы конкретную причину. 

— Ты сбился? Вернемся на шоссе? 

Скотт помотал головой.

— Откуда ты знаешь про исцеление?

Дерек не ждал этого вопроса. 

— Я слышал об этом, — сказал он после паузы. 

Стайлс не повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека. Иногда он был рад, что не обладает способностью распознавать ложь на физическом уровне.

— То есть не видел собственными глазами? 

— Нет. 

Они молчали долго. Стайлс было потянулся, чтобы включить радио, когда Дерек продолжил.

— Я не видел этого в своей семье. Мы воспринимаем укус как дар и даем его тем, кому доверяем и кто сам хочет. Ты, — Дерек повысил голос, предупреждая возражения Скотта, — наткнулся на сумасшедшего альфу. Обычно все происходит по-другому. В моей семье никого не обращали насильно. Среди нас были люди, и мы любили их не меньше.

— Странно слышать про хорошие отношения между людьми и оборотнями. Я имею в виду, после того, как я чуть не отпилил тебе руку с пулей от Кейт Арджент, — сказал Стайлс. 

— Это охотники. Ардженты, — лицо Дерека застыло. — Никто из тех, кого обратили мои родные, не жалел о своем выборе и не пытался исцелиться. Мы не убивали альф ради этого, никто не стал бы так делать. Без альфы стая беззащитна. Семья беззащитна, — добавил Дерек тише. 

— Но это неизбежно. Альфы же не бессмертны? — уточнил Скотт. 

«Отличный вопрос тому, чью сестру-альфу разрезали пополам», — подумал Стайлс, с беспокойством наблюдая за Дереком в зеркало заднего вида. 

— Нет, не бессмертны, — ответил тот спокойно. 

— Значит, как-то они сменяются? Вы оставляете завещание или проводите голосование? Или что? 

— Стать альфой можно только одним способом.

Стайлс ощутил неприятное чувство, смутное беспокойство, как бывает, когда заденешь старый синяк и по слабой боли вспомнишь о прежней, почти прошедшей. Ему захотелось приказать им обоим заткнуться и дать ему подумать, чтобы не упустить нечто важное.

Скотту думать было не надо. Он выучил свои вопросы наизусть. 

— То есть ты не отрицаешь, что вместо исцеления я могу превратиться в альфу? Ты всегда знал это? 

Дерек кивнул. Скотт кивнул тоже. 

Стайлс молча барабанил пальцами по рулю. 

— Я уверен, что это здесь, — сказал Скотт через некоторое время.

Стайлс подскочил — он успел задремать. Скотт кивнул в сторону здания у дороги. 

— Здесь? На каком-то заброшенном складе вдалеке от города? — Стайлс поднял бровь. — У меня нет слов. 

Хлопнула дверь. 

— Эй! Поаккуратнее с моей машиной! — закричал Стайлс, тыкая пальцем в лобовое стекло, будто желая дотянуться до спины Дерека. — И как насчет работы в команде! И что случилось с той частью, где альфа — это не игрушки?

Скотт вышел тоже.

Стайлс выпрыгнул из джипа и огляделся. 

— Не ходи с нами.

— Остаться здесь одному? Поднять стекло, если вдруг объявится альфа? Нет, спасибо. 

— Уезжай. 

Стайлс закусил губу. «Другого шанса может не быть».

— Я знаю, что делаю. Правда, Скотт. Все нормально. 

— Уезжай, Стайлс. Мы так договаривались, — сказал Скотт тверже. 

Стайлс вернулся в машину, но лишь для того, чтобы взять рюкзак. 

— Пойдем? — спросил он, не глядя на Скотта.

Он надеялся, что волчьи чувства скажут тому, что никуда уезжать Стайлс не собирался, и им не придется ссориться на глазах Дерека. 

 

Стайлс задержался на входе, копаясь в недрах рюкзака, пока с победным возгласом не извлек фонарь.

— И что бы вы без меня делали? 

Скотт неуверенно улыбался, а Дерек смотрел на него даже как-то жалостливо. 

— Точно, — сказал Стайлс. — Вам же не надо. 

Ему фонарик тоже не был нужен, помещение освещалось аварийными лампами, но с фонариком было спокойнее. Стайлсу нравилось выхватывать из тусклой темноты отдельные куски обстановки. Было похоже на скаутскую экспедицию, но без веселья, шляпы и драного маршмеллоу.

Здание оказалось старой автобусной станцией. Стайлс слышал про нее, но не думал, что тут были автобусы, иначе бы наведался бы сюда еще несколько лет назад. Он и сейчас с трудом сдерживал желание забраться на водительское сидение и подергать то, что не развалилось и не сгнило. 

Автобусов было всего три: два стояли по бокам гаража и один — в конце. Из-за плохого освещения Стайлс не воспринимал расстояния и подозревал опасность повсюду: за деревянными ящиками, башнями тертых шин, жалкими облезлыми колоннами. Снова, как в доме Хейлов, антураж напоминал фильмы ужасов, и Стайлсу полегчало. 

Морально. Рюкзак все также оттягивал его назад. 

Стайлс прикидывал, обошлись бы они без цепи или веревки, когда шедший перед ним Дерек остановился и зарычал. 

— Он здесь. 

Стайлс замер, но не услышал ничего, кроме дыхания Скотта за спиной.

А на станции зажегся свет, а дверь дальнего автобуса открылась. 

— Думал выпрыгнуть и напугать вас, — обиженно произнес вышедший из него мужчина с обожженным лицом. — Забыл, что инстинкт самосохранения у Дерека всегда был отменным. За редким исключением.

— Дядя? — сказал Дерек. Стайлс никогда не видел его таким растерянным. 

Питер направился к Дереку, широко раскинув руки, обнял, и Дерек словно завороженный обнял его в ответ. 

— Испортил эффектное появление, — Питер покачал головой. — Обидно. Но я думаю, и так сойдет. 

Дерек молчал, но втянул когти и выпрямился. 

Скотт потянул Стайлса за рукав, заставляя отступить за спину. 

— Ты жив, — сказал Дерек. — Ты пахнешь домом. 

Дерек поднял голову, внимательно изучил темноту под потолком, принюхался. 

— И здесь больше никого нет, — сказал он.

Питер одобрительно улыбнулся. На его лице отразился искренний интерес. Он приоткрыл рот, словно подстраховывал Дерека, как родители страхуют сына, когда тот рассказывает стишок на празднике. 

Стайлс и Скотт переглянулись. Наблюдать за этим было неловко. Дерек наконец понял.

— Это ты. Ты альфа? — спросил он, но тут же покачал головой, как если бы сам устыдился произнесенного обвинения. — Нет. Ты не убил бы Лору. Это не имеет смысла. 

— Я сожалею об этом, — сказал Питер. — Но у меня не было выбора.

Слова Питера прозвучали искренне, но вряд ли Дерек это оценил. Его потрясение было огромным — как показалось Стайлсу, оно придавило их всех, и они обречены были вечно стоять и вариться в чувствах. Ситуация выглядела безнадежной. 

Стайлс услышал, как хрустят кости. Дерек предупреждающе отвел руку назад, застыл, ожидая завершения трансформации.

— Скотт, не приближайся к нему. 

Дерек бросился на Питера, мгновенно преодолел разделявшее их расстояние. Стайлс с трудом уловил движение, а через секунду Дерек с грохотом врезался в стену. 

— Стой, Стайлс, — сказал Скотт, выходя вперед.

Он направился к альфе медленно, обходя кругом. Было непохоже, что Питер считал его серьезной угрозой. Он дернул рукой в сторону, и волшебным образом шея Скотта легла в ладонь, и Питер отшвырнул его назад.

Стайлс поднял голову. 

— Привет, Стайлс, — сказал Питер и улыбнулся необожженной стороной лица. — Приятно встретиться снова так скоро. У тебя тоже есть ко мне вопросы?

— Где ты взял кожаный плащ? 

Питер покачал головой. 

Стайлс попятился, пытаясь нащупать в рюкзаке нож или газовый баллончик. Питер не приближался, но наблюдал с интересом.

Скотт и Дерек набросились на него вместе, и оба достали, но раны затянулись невероятно быстро даже для оборотня. Несмотря на глубокий порез на груди, Дерек не отступал.

— Ты убил Лору, — повторил он, словно все еще не верил.

— Нам надо поговорить, — спокойно ответил Питер. — Вы нужны мне. Оба.

Скотт напрыгнул сзади и вцепился Питеру в плечо зубами. Дерек попытался дотянуться до горла, но Питер легко отбивал их удары, словно шлепал по рукам детей, ворующих конфеты перед обедом, но вскоре драка уже не напоминала игру. 

Атаки Дерека и Скотта не прекращались. Удары становились резче и стремительнее, Стайлс с трудом за ними следил. Картинка была похожа на снимок против солнца: размытые контуры без детали – глазам было больно. 

Стайлс не уловил момента, когда они перешли в волчью форму. Скотт отступил назад от очередного мощного удара, прогнулся в позвоночнике, взмахнув изменившимися за секунду руками, чтобы восстановить равновесие, и снова бросился на Питера. Тот, увлеченный дракой, превратился в зверя, что напал на Стайлса несколько часов назад: его лицо менялось, словно переливающаяся картинка под разными углами. 

Скотт упал на колени, Дерек пошатнулся, но устоял. Ненадолго. Питер будто обрезал ниточки и поймал лишенных силы бет, удерживая их за шеи. Неизбежная сцена выходила дерьмовее, чем Стайлс опасался. 

— Хватит на сегодня, — прорычал Питер. — Мне надоело ваше тявканье и обвинения. 

Дерек захрипел, его глаза ярко горели голубым, но освободиться он не мог. 

— Ты моя кровь, ты должен понять, — сказал ему Питер. — Все, чего я желал шесть лет — это снова очутиться в нашем доме. Хотел, чтобы мои родные обрели покой. Я вынужден сражаться с тобой, потому что ты не можешь принять то, что необходимо было сделать.

Питер закрыл глаза, повел головой, словно наслаждаясь прекрасной музыкой. Стайлс опомнился и шагнул к ним. Питер равнодушно скользнул по нему взглядом, но поднял Дерека и Скотта в воздух, предупреждая дальнейшие смелые действия. Поднял за шеи.

— Надеюсь, мы договоримся по-хорошему.

У Стайлса вдруг заложило уши, а Питер согнулся пополам, выпуская добычу. 

Стайлс оглянулся, увидел позади себя Дитона и чуть не заплакал от облегчения. Ветеринар смотрелся весьма впечатляюще, стоя напротив открытых ворот с пистолетами в обеих руках. Эффектные появления Стайлса порядком вымотали, но этому был рад до ужаса. 

— Стоять! — зарычал Питер так, что перекрыл грохот выстрелов.

То ли от неожиданности, то ли инстинктивно подчиняясь приказу, все застыли, будто в детской игре «Морская фигура, замри!»

Стайлс ненавидел эту игру всеми фибрами души. В детстве он вылетал первым, потому что только начал работать над тем, чтобы находиться в одном положении дольше секунды, и все принимались на него орать и беситься, и смеяться, и… в общем, глупая игра, которую Стайлс избегал.

Он бросился вперед, налетел на Скотта с такой скоростью, что они перекатывались друг через друга несколько метров. 

Дитон начал стрелять без перерыва. Краем глаза Стайлс видел, как Дерек попытался достать Питера, и упал, хватаясь за плечо. 

Стайлс был готов занять на конкурсе эффектных жестов последнее место. Он припал к полу и двинулся по-пластунски, утягивая Скотта за ближайшие ящики. Тот кашлял и пытался прикрыть голову Стайлса рукой. 

Пули исчезали в теле Питера, одна за другой, оставляя аккуратные, исходящие голубым дымом отверстия. 

Когда выстрелы стихли, Стайлс выглянул из убежища. 

Дитон спокойно перезаряжал пистолеты, чтобы возобновить стрельбу. 

— Пойду на ветеринара, — пробормотал Стайлс.

— Стайлс, это Дитон! — захрипел Скотт, задыхаясь от паров паленого аконита. 

— Я в курсе. Из-за него я постарел на десять лет за последний час. Я думал, он не придет. 

Дитон снова начал стрелять, и Скотту пришлось кричать прямо в ухо Стайлсу, вцепившись в воротник рубашки.

— Это ты позвал его?

— Когда ехал из дома Хейлов. Ты же не думал, что мы пойдем искать альфу вдвоем. Он сказал, что другого шанса может не быть. 

Скотт не ответил. Он дышал с трудом, уронив голову на грудь.

— Сработало? 

Стайлс выглянул снова и не поверил глазам. 

— Кажется, нет. 

Дитон медленно подошел к ним, встал впереди, закрывая собой. Стайлс поднялся тоже. Он не был уверен, в сознании ли Скотт — тот привалился к его ноге плечом и не шевелился. 

Было тихо, если не считать пронзительного звона – Стайлс боялся, что это барабанные перепонки отказывают.

Питер выпрямился, провел ладонью по груди. Из ран под ноги натекла огромная лужа крови. Он огладил рваный плащ.

— Вот это да! А постельный режим за шесть лет и правда укрепил организм. 

Он зарычал, широко открыв рот, демонстрируя клыки. Кончилось показное спокойствие, понял Стайлс. 

— Дитон, старая любовь не ржавеет, да? Перевязываешь собачкам лапы и выписываешь таблетки попугаям, но душа требует охоты, верно?

— Питер, ты убийца, — сказал Дитон.

— Шшш, — через клыки шипение получилось еще более устрашающим. — Не надо. После того, как я покончу с теми, кто сжег мою семью, я примусь за тех, кто мне мешал. Скотт.

Скотт ссутулился, с трудом открыл глаза.

— Я найду тебя. Ты моя стая. 

— Я не хочу быть оборотнем, — сказал Скотт.

— Захочешь. Стайлс. Не лезь. Ты мне нравишься, но я думаю, достаточно встреч. Я бы занялся вами сейчас, но сначала семейное дело. 

Питер развернулся и направился к Дереку, застывшему в крови. 

— Сначала моя семья, - услышал Стайлс, выходя из гаража. 

\-- 

— «Другого шанса может не быть», да? Другого шанса сдохнуть? — закричал Стайлс, заводя джип.

Он приложился плечом к стеклу, но скорости не сбавил. Следить за дорогой было тяжело, поэтому Стайлс следовал за Дитоном, решив, что въехать в багажник — и то будет небольшой платой за минуты, что Стайлс провел в сомнении, появится тот или нет. Он успел высказать все претензии по дороге до ветклиники, не смущаясь тем, что находился в машине один.

Скотт и Дитон вели себя на удивление спокойно. Пока Дитон закрывал входную дверь, Скотт прошел прямо в кабинет и криво запрыгнул задницей на металлический стол. Он зашипел, пытаясь снять рубашку, и Стайлс осторожно оттянул ткань с намокшей раны на боку. 

— Какого черта это было? — сказал он, помогая Скотту лечь. — Мне кажется, вам стоит сменить продавца, мистер Дитон. От ваших аконитовых пуль Питер и не чихнул, а их было много. Очень много.

Дитон молча обрабатывал рану. 

— Я надеюсь, аконит — это один из тысячи видов оружия против оборотней, — продолжил Стайлс. — Самый слабый вид оружия. Иначе картинка складывается не слишком привлекательная. 

— Спокойно, Стайлс. Я уверен, что знаю, как нам поступить, — сказал Дитон, отправляя окровавленные тряпки в ведро. 

— Отлично, именно это я и хотел услышать. Именно это. 

Скотт поднялся, придерживая повязку ладонью. Он выглядел скорее обиженным, чем больным, словно понимание того, что раны все еще существуют и могут болеть, стало неприятной неожиданностью.

— Заживать будет дольше, потому что это от альфы, — сказал Дитон, вытирая руки. 

Скотт молчал, а потом его прорвало.

— Вы знали! Вы охотник! Вы! — он наставил на Дитона палец.

— Бывший. Я отказался от охоты на оборотней. 

Стайлс закатил глаза. Скотту требовалось время, чтобы пройти всю логическую цепочку, а Стайлс боялся, что у него голова взорвется, если он не получит ответов на вопросы немедленно. 

— С альфой никто не справится, — сказал Дитон. 

— Но? — протянул Стайлс, потому что весь вечер был театральной паузой, и он не собирался терпеть ее дальше ни секунды. 

— Будь Питер обыкновенным оборотнем, даже альфой, аконит бы подействовал. 

— Но? — Стайлс уже рычал. 

— Но здесь замешана сила, более мощная, чем инстинкты оборотней. А таких сил в мире существует немного, уж поверьте. 

— Оборотень-супергерой. Прекрасно, — сказал Стайлс. — Не очень то ваши знания улучшили положение дел. Я жду ту часть, где у нас все будет хорошо.

Скотт положил руку ему на плечо и уставился под ключицу. Стайлс глубоко вздохнул. Он был далек от сердечного приступа, но ему действительно следовало успокоиться. 

— Я много думал об этом случае, — сказал Дитон. — Альфа появился из ниоткуда и начал убивать. Он действовал осторожно, знал, что при ошибке охотники быстро его выследят. Значит, это не помешательство, не жажда крови. 

Скотт подался вперед. 

— Питер хочет убивать. Я чувствую его злость, его ненависть, его…

— Скотт! — сказали вместе Стайлс и Дитон.

Скотт замолчал, с удивлением посмотрел на руку. Стайлс начал считать про себя. Когти исчезли только на третьем десятке. 

— Ты видишь, как сильна его власть над тобой? — спросил Дитон, удерживая ладонь Скотта на уровне глаз. — Одно воспоминание заставляет тебя превращаться. Рядом с альфой беты должны становиться сильнее. Альфа их контролирует, но не отнимает волю. Это закон стаи. Почему в нашем случае все по-другому? 

Стайлс тоже обхватил Скотта за запястье, словно они втроем приносили клятву или скрепляли договор. Дитон продолжил.

— Питер говорил про месть, про инстинкты, но он сам не понимает, какая сила его направляет. Он убивает всех, кто связан с пожаром, потому что хочет вернуться домой. 

Стайлс поднял руки. 

— Я бы сказал, что дом не в восторге от этой идеи, если бы решился применить такой термин к зданию. Странно прозвучит, но дом был разъярен. 

—Пока Питер был мертв, все было нормально, — сказал Дитон. — А потом что-то пошло не так.

— Что это? — спросил Стайлс. — Колдовство? Магия? Вуду? 

— Не исключено.

— Вы серьезно? — вмешался Скотт. — Питер чуть не убил меня, Дерек не смог противостоять ему, хоть и рожден оборотнем, а мы обсуждаем какое-то шаманство?

Дитон улыбнулся, словно думал улыбкой компенсировать то, что недоговаривает. 

— Оборотни — это далеко не единственная вещь, о которой большинство людей не догадывается. И не самая необычная. Разобраться, где правда, а где суеверия, довольно сложно. Но можно, если следовать правилу.

— Какому? — осторожно спросил Стайлс. 

— Верить лишь тому, что видел собственными глазами. Подумай и скажи, что видел ты.

3.

Стайлс ел, спал и сидел в комнате, уставившись в ноутбук. Обычные выходные последних двух-трех лет. Недавно Стайлс мечтал, чтобы они повторились. 

Избавиться от напряжения не получалось, он лежал, раскинув пятки по углам кровати и заложив руки за голову, и дергался от любого шороха. Периодически обходил дом, проверяя, закрыты ли двери и окна. 

Отец заметил его блуждания.

— Стайлс, я же знаю тебя. Хватит шнырять здесь, я все равно не позволю тебе приблизиться к расследованию. 

Отец устроился за кухонным столом, среди отчетов и фотографий. Одного быстрого взгляда Стайлсу хватило, чтобы узнать жертв альфы, но он промолчал. Фыркнул — неудачно, прямо в пакет молока — и демонстративно удалился.

За сутки он изучил десятки роликов с перекошенными лицами в темных окнах или прозрачными девочками на развалившихся лестницах, но это были не те странности с домами, что он искал. 

Дитон был прав. Каким бы бредом это ни казалось, Стайлс видел своими глазами, как дом сошел с ума, когда появился Питер, как в одну секунду все наполнилось звуками и запахами, а комнаты затопило невидимыми движениями, от которых тяжелел воздух. Дом Хейлов затаился в ожидании, готовый напасть, измениться, словно сам был оборотнем. 

Стайлс старался не думать о том, что это действительно было связано с погибшими Хейлами, но стратегия игнорирования проблемы работала плохо: рано или поздно ему придется узнать, что случилось в день пожара, иначе они не избавятся от Питера никогда. 

Стайлс зависал перед окном браузера с остановившимся видео и наслаждался картинками в голове: одиннадцать человек — он так боялся деталей, избегал представлять детей — которые почему-то погибли вместе, в одно время. Объяснить подобный несчастный случай было трудно, ему нужны были подробности, хотя бы полицейский отчет, но Стайлс отказался от идеи поговорить с отцом. Шериф умел искать преступников и по любому неосторожному намеку вышел бы на дело о пожаре, а от мысли, что отец встретится с кем-то из Хейлов, у Стайлса кровь стыла в жилах. 

Дерек пугал. Питер же вызывал ужас.

Стайлс лег под утро, и его сон не был кошмаром, скорее киномарафоном на быстрой перемотке: люди, места, слова сменяли друг друга без сюжета и связи. Наверняка в этой мешанине было что-то стоящее. Первым делом утром Стайлс проглотил таблетки, жалея, что не мог сделать этого во сне. 

Он набрал Скотта и, к своему удивлению, дозвонился с первого раза. 

— Как ты!

— Все нормально! — также истерично ответил Скотт. 

Стайлс выдохнул. Если они выйдут из всей этой истории, сохранив разум, он очень удивится. 

— Все нормально, — повторил Скотт спокойнее. — Я был с Эллисон. 

— Отлично, Скотт, — Стайлс закатил глаза. — Самое время.

— Потом поговорим, ладно? Я за рулем. 

— Давай, береги велосипед.

— Отвали, — беззлобно ответил Скотт, и Стайлс ухмыльнулся. 

Настроение его продержалось на высоте еще полдня, до того момента, как он прочитал сообщение, что Дерек и Питер следили за Скоттом все выходные. 

Дерек и Питер. 

Стайлс выругался и швырнул телефон на кровать. 

\--

В школе Скотт не появился. Стайлс думал спросить у Эллисон, но она сама растерянно оглядывалась и часто проверяла телефон. 

Харрис подозрительно косился на него, поэтому пришлось быть осторожным. Стайлс нервно вертел ручкой во рту и так сосредоточенно размышлял об известных им фактах, что в конце урока, не найдя колпачок, испугался, что проглотил его и не заметил. 

Финсток вдоволь посмеялся над ним на экономике, так что, решив, что принес уже достаточно радости, Стайлс без зазрения совести пропустил тренировку и поехал к Скотту. 

Тот выглядел хреново, словно страдал от простуды, аллергии и пищевого отравления разом. Он лежал на кровати и, подняв голову, с тоской посмотрел на Стайлса. 

— Они здесь? — спросил Стайлс одними губами, усаживаясь рядом на пол.

— Нет, — сказал Скотт. — Но от этого не лучше.

Стайлс сглотнул.

— Что с тобой?

— Питер меня зовет. Постоянный гул в голове. Он приказывает обратиться. Пока я справляюсь, но его игры ужасно выматывают. 

Скотт закрыл лицо руками, затем приподнялся и обхватил Стайлса за затылок. 

— Эллисон знает про оборотней, — прошептал он на ухо. — Кейт рассказала про Хейлов, про Дерека, и про то, что не он был ночью в школе. Она хочет сделать из Эллисон охотницу.

Скотт глубоко дышал, но все равно начал обращаться. Сколько бы раз Стайлс не наблюдал этот процесс, у него всегда все внутри сжималось от страха. Он отполз подальше от прикасавшихся к шее острых когтей, но положил Скотту на макушку ладонь, успокаивая, как успокаивал бы больного щенка.

— Ты думаешь, мне стоило ей рассказать? 

Стайлс рассматривал это как неплохой вариант, учитывая, что их положение стремительно ухудшалось, но Скотт выглядел так жалко, что Стайлс решил повременить с правдой. 

— Мы пока не знаем, что делать с Питером, и нельзя допустить, чтобы Эллисон с ним столкнулась.

— Я понимаю, — Скотт громко сглотнул. — Он не отстанет, он доберется до меня.

— Спокойно, — сказал Стайлс, готовясь соврать снова. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Если бы удалось узнать подробности…

Разговор затух. Стайлс задумчиво грыз ноготь, а Скотт будто заснул, но вскоре зашевелился и рывком поднялся.

Они спустились на кухню как раз в тот момент, когда миссис МакКолл вошла в дом. Она бросила ключи и сумку на столик, резко стащила с плеч куртку. 

— Мам? — окликнул ее Скотт.

Миссис МакКолл вздрогнула.

— Привет. Надеюсь, вы караулите на кухне не для того, чтобы заставить меня готовить? Сегодня мы забудем про здоровое питание и закажем пиццу. 

— Мы не хотим есть, — сказал Скотт, переглянувшись со Стайлсом. Тот энергично замотал головой. Кажется, он наелся ногтем на несколько дней вперед. 

Миссис МакКолл прошла на кухню, рассеянно поставила на стол кружки. Одна завалилась на бок, но Стайлс ловко подхватил ее и вернул на место.

— Все нормально, мам? 

Она села, подперев кулаками щеки. Стайлсу нравилась Мелисса, видеть ее такой потерянной было грустно. Она сосредоточенно хмурила брови. Стайлс знал, что надо подождать: люди, которые долго ведут диалог про себя, рано или поздно выскажутся вслух.

— Питер Хейл, — бросила она после паузы. 

Скотт за ее спиной стремительно побледнел. 

— Питер Хейл? — переспросил он.

— Да. У нас был один больной. А два дня назад он пропал, — миссис МакКолл потерла ладонями лицо. — Просто пропал. 

— Ты знала Питера Хейла? — не унимался Скотт. 

— Знала ли я человека, шесть лет пролежавшего в коме там, где я работаю? Конечно, знала, — она поднялась и забрала из рук Скотта чайник. — Скорее всего, его похитил племянник. Так считает полиция. Это совершенно выбило меня из колеи. Вся эта история с пожаром…

Стайлс перестал дышать. Скотт замер с растопыренными пальцами. 

— Я успела немного проработать в клинике, когда сгорел дом Хейлов. В больницу позвонили, мы приготовили палаты, вызвали всех врачей и ждали бригад с пострадавшими, но привезли одного Питера, потому что остальных отправили в морг. 

Голос миссис МакКолл утратил эмоции. 

— Сложно поверить в страшные совпадения. Одиннадцать человек погибли, потому что дверь в подвал заклинило. Думаю, они пытались укрыться от огня или убежать, но в итоге… Питера нашли возле нее, без сознания и с ужасными ожогами. Он должен был погибнуть, но как-то выжил, и мы все, знаете, мы все надеялись, что он выберется. 

Она замолчала. Скотт сжал кулаки, зажмурился.

— Это грустно. Дерек и Лора были в школе, и они спаслись, но Лору растерзал горный лев, а Дерек сошел с ума и похитил Питера — не такое уж и спасение, правда? — миссис МакКолл пожала плечами. 

— Мам? — Скотт растерянно улыбнулся. — Давай ты отдохнешь? 

— Да, ты прав, — она на ходу обняла сына, - мне надо поспать. Я чувствую себя развалиной. И закажи пиццу, проглочу ее целиком, когда проснусь.

Едва она вышла, Стайлс перегнулся через стол и схватил Скотта за руку.

— Ты слышал? Слышал? ¬— Стайлс облизал губы. Он с трудом сдерживался в присутствии миссис МакКолл, так что теперь слова вылетали изо рта, как пули из автомата. — Они были в подвале! Они погибли, запертые в подвале! В подвале! Вот почему я встретил Питера именно там. Он был в месте, где погибла его семья. 

Стайлс твердо решил, что если еще раз скажет слово «подвал», сам даст себе по лицу, чтобы переключиться на другую мысль. 

— Он пытался им помочь, и…

— Скотт! Подумай. Как они там оказались? А самое главное, почему не спаслись? Твоя мама считает, что это несчастный случай, в котором погибло одиннадцать человек. Но мы знаем, что там были не только люди. 

— Там были оборотни, — прошептал Скотт потрясенно. — И они не справились с какой-то дверью. 

— Более того, — Стайлс чувствовал, как бешено у него колотится сердце, — Питер не может справиться с ней и сейчас. 

\--

Резко проснувшись и заметив шевеление, Стайлс подпрыгнул так, что приложился головой о стену. Узнав Скотта, он выдохнул, подтянул ногу под одеяло. Побег с дикими воплями откладывался. Он сглотнул, избавляясь от застрявшего в горле крика. В минуты стресса мозг вслед за рефлексами и эмоциями особенно активно генерировал мысли, которые Стайлсу приходилось разгребать потом. Даже глазным яблокам стало жарко, словно его резко перевернули вверх ногами, а вся кровь прилила к голове. 

Стайлс прошел к столу и зажег свет. Скотт лежал на спине, не шевелясь. Стайлс склонился над ним, похожий на китайского мандарина с засунутыми в рукава кофты запястьями. 

— Не надо так больше, ладно? — сказал он. — Только если совсем без вариантов. Как вы вообще это делаете, жесть. У меня и крыши то нет рядом с окном. Я бы посмотрел, как вы там корячитесь. 

Скотт сел на кровать, свесил кисти между коленями. Они были в земле.

— Черт, Скотт, ты грязный как… как черт. Что случилось?

— Я не выдержал,— ответил Скотт и утерся тыльной стороной ладони, оставляя на лице грязную полосу. — Боль прошла, когда я был волком. Питер дает мне передышку.

— Вот говнюк, — застонал Стайлс. — Понятно, чего он добивается. Метод кнута и пряника с аконитом. 

Стайлс сел рядом, врезался коленкой в бедро Скотта, обнял его за плечи. Кожа под влажной футболкой была горячей, от Скотта пахло потом, землей и затхлой водой, и запах был тяжелый, резкий, как от очень больного человека. 

— Ты ведь потерпишь? — спросил Стайлс, сильно сжимая изгиб шеи Скотта, будто боялся, что иначе тот не придаст значения его словам. — Не поддавайся. Мне нужно немного времени, а ты оставайся человеком, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. 

Скотт кивнул — уронил голову на грудь, но Стайлс сомневался, что он выполнит обещание, даже если захочет. Питер действовал хитро, вынуждая Скотта бороться против волка, который инстинктивно знал, как избавиться от боли. 

\--

Последняя тренировка считалась не менее важной, чем финальная игра. Стайлс не получил места в команде, это его не удивило и впервые в жизни не расстроило: работать личным тренером Скотта было удобнее на скамейке запасных, а не на поле. 

Стайлс сразу уловил, когда что-то произошло. Скотт ссутулился, сводя плечи вместе, но затем выпрямился и, шатаясь, вернулся на середину поля. 

Надежды на случайность, которой не стоит придавать значения, не оправдались. Во время следующей атаки защитник, задетый Скоттом, отлетел на несколько метров. 

Игра остановилась. Скотт опустился на корточки, цепляясь за воткнутую в землю палку. Финсток начал орать. 

— О нет, нет, — забормотал Стайлс. Не хватало Скотту злиться еще и из-за тренера. 

Скотт обернулся, держась за шлем. Медленно кивнул, не глядя на Финстока.

Стайлс вскочил и в несколько прыжков забрался на самый верх трибун. Он заметил Эллисон: она внимательно следила за Скоттом, обняв себя руками. 

Стайлс огляделся: Питер не скрывался, этого не требовалось на школьном поле, где ученики вряд ли могли узнать его. От ожогов не осталось и следа. Питер замер в проходе между трибунами и встретил взгляд Стайлса. 

— Мудила, — сказал Стайлс. Питер услышал или прочитал по губам, но это было небольшим утешением. Давить на Скотта Питер не прекратил.

Стайлс спустился, энергично кивая знакомым, не спеша двинулся вдоль кромки поля. Перехватил палку поудобнее. Он не суетился и становился все спокойнее, приближаясь к Питеру. Оборотень не нападет на него здесь, но в любом случае отвлечется от Скотта. Стайлс надеялся, что логичное оправдание, почему он начал избивать человека палкой для лакросса, придет само позже. 

Он так сосредоточился на улыбающемся Питере, что слишком поздно заметил опасность. 

Джексон налетел на него, врезаясь плечом и укладывая на траву. У Стайлса выбило дыхание. 

— Дерьмо, — сказал он, пытаясь сообразить, что произошло.

Стайлс краем глаза заметил быстрое движение над собой, цифру «11» на футболке. На Джексона обрушился Скотт, и они упали рядом.

— Не приближайся к нему, — сказал Скотт то ли Стайлсу, то ли Джексону, то ли обоим. 

Стайлс перекатился на живот, поднимая голову. Питера уже не было. 

Зато снова появился Финсток.

— Что вы творите! Стилински, если ты не понимаешь, где должны сидеть запасные, будешь изучать место весь следующий сезон. 

Джексон выбежал за пределы поля, но Финсток не дал Стайлсу и рта раскрыть. 

Финсток был хорош.

— Джексон, в группе поддержки много симпатичных девочек, я легко сделаю замену. МакКолл! Тебе лучше быть осторожнее, потому что тебя туда не возьмут. Внимание, момент, которого я ждал весь сезон: вон и чтобы я вас не видел! Все трое! 

Скотт помог Стайлсу подняться и потащил за собой, вцепившись в локоть, оставляя Финстока наслаждаться своей отвратительностью. Джексон брел позади, на ходу снимая шлем и перчатки.

Скотт разжал хватку, чтобы обнять подбежавшую Эллисон. Они потянулись друг к другу, красиво, плавно, и Эллисон обхватила его голову ладонями, погладила влажные волосы, обеспокоенно и мягко улыбаясь. Скотт коротко поцеловал ласкающие его пальцы, и в этот момент он наверняка не чувствовал боли. Эллисон прижалась лбом к шее Скотта, но тут же отстранилась, и они разошлись, так и не сказав друг другу ни слова. 

Скотт направился вглубь пустой пока раздевалки, но Джексону, видимо, было мало внимания. 

— МакКолл, — бросил он в спину Скотту. — Я знаю, что ты такое.

Все познается в сравнении: их положение было не таким уж и паршивым, пока в нем не было Джексона. 

Скотт не повернулся. Стайлс тоже считал, что это чистый блеф. Джексон смутился, но быстро справился с собой и вздернул подбородок.

— Ты оборотень, — сказал Джексон. — Скоро я получу то, что хочу. И тогда ты вылетишь из команды с долгим и протяжным воем.

Джексон демонстративно задрал голову вверх и заскулил. Жалкие всхлипы быстро сменились настоящими стонами, когда Скотт развернулся и прижал его лицом к шкафчику. Верхняя губа дернулась, обнажая клыки.

— Что ты несешь? — прорычал Скотт на ухо Джексону.

— Я встретил вашего альфу, или как вы его называете, — сказал Джексон, неплохо скрывая страх. — Он сказал, что я его поразил.

— О, ты должно быть новенький здесь, — ехидно сказал Стайлс, злясь на то, что ему приходится защищать Джексона от лучшего друга. — Дебил. 

— Питер подбирается ко мне, — сказал Скотт. — Он использует тебя.

— Это он так думает, — улыбнулся Джексон. 

Скотт схватился за голову и слепо отступил назад. 

— Сваливай, — сказал Стайлс. 

Джексон послушался, но через плечо наблюдал за тем, как Скотт корчится на лавке. 

— Опять? — спросил Стайлс. 

Скотт с трудом кивнул. 

Они тянули время, но терпение Питера явно подходило к концу. 

\--

Дни стремительно улетали в никуда, и каждый новый приносил большую невыразимую печаль. Стайлс не верил, что с вечера охоты за альфой прошло меньше недели. Окружающие оборотни измотали его донельзя.

Скотт выглядел больным, словно постоянно переживал канун полнолуния. Он не врал насчет своих ночных побегов, отвечал честно и пугал Стайлса до усрачки. Найденные в интернете данные и здравый смысл кричали о том, что Скотт раз за разом попадает в ловушку, расставленную Питером, но альтернативы пока не было. Он сошел бы с ума, если бы не скидывал напряжение, быстро сломался бы в противостоянии альфе. Но вылазки становились все продолжительнее, и Стайлс безотчетно начал следить, не проявляет ли Скотт днем волчьи повадки, привычки, перекочевавшие из его ночной жизни. Тот странно тряс головой, думая о чем-то, обнюхивал каждый кусок еды, фыркал, выходя из душа. Снова поймав себя на пристальном разглядывании мокрого голого Скотта, Стайлс выругался и твердо решил отложить паранойю на потом. 

До выпускного оставалось несколько дней. Конец года был им на руку: напряженная борьба за оценки объясняла ужасный внешний вид Скотта. На самом деле, он давно забил на учебу, удерживаясь на крепкой “C”, что устраивало всех — кроме миссис МакКолл. Как решил Скотт — и Стайлс согласился — лучше ей было считать сына ленивым, чем узнать, что он оборотень. 

Стайлс засыпал с телефоном в руках, чтобы в любой момент набрать сообщение Дитону с очередной версией, или позвонить Скотту, или записать перед сном то, что наутро оказывалось полным бредом. В горизонтальном положении внутри Стайлса открывался какой-то клапан, освобождавший все нелепые мысли, скопившиеся за день. 

Однажды вечером он доехал до окраины леса, долго сидел в джипе, выключив двигатель, размышляя, есть ли у него шанс второй раз выйти живым, если он попытается узнать что-то о пожаре на месте. Он вспомнил слова Дерека о том, что тот чувствует дом. У Стайлса не было причин не верить.

\--

Стайлс напросился с Эллисон и Лидией в торговый центр, и это был один из самых неловких моментов в его жизни. Он предложил свою компанию и замолчал, понимая, что сам факт оправданий будет выглядеть жалко. Эллисон согласилась, как решил Стайлс, из сочувствия, чтобы подарить ему шанс пообщаться с Лидией. Стайлс принял бы любую трактовку своего поступка. Скотта удалось отправить к Дитону лишь после клятвенного заверения, что Эллисон ни на секунду не останется одна. 

— Итак, Скотт…? — начала она, едва Лидия упорхнула в примерочную. Причина быстрого согласия была не та, что Стайлс подумал. 

— Дитон попросил подежурить, — сказал он, — и Скотту пришлось уехать. 

— Мы хотели вместе выбрать платье, — сказала Эллисон грустно. 

— У него дерьмовый вкус. Я тебе говорю. Он бы выбрал нечто блестящее, короткое, прозрачное. Я, впрочем, тоже. 

Эллисон улыбнулась. Стайлс был уверен, что никакое платье ее не интересовало, она без азарта рассматривала манекены, пока они ожидали Лидию. 

— У Скотта все хорошо? — спросила она, поджав губы.

Стайлс не сомневался, что скоро научится распознавать скрытые чувства без всякого волчьего чутья. Он вспомнил, как Скотт в последнее время все чаще зарывается лицом в ее волосы, когда Эллисон отвлекается. Нежно держит ее руку, не выпуская даже на уроках. Обнимает в столовой, жертвуя обедом, словно торопится почувствовать как можно больше. Стайлс не хотел верить, что Скотт смирился, но выглядело очень похоже на то. 

— Конечно, — сказал он. — Сложно признавать, но он любит тебя сильнее.

Стайлс осторожно потрепал Праду, вытирая вспотевшие ладони. Собака Лидии таращилась на него крайне осуждающе. Стайлс проигнорировал упрек и перехватил ее поудобнее. 

Лидия появилась, сохраняя равнодушное выражение лица, хотя точно знала, что выглядит в новом платье великолепно. Эллисон говорила про цвет, фасон, размер, а Стайлс сидел на диване с открытым ртом, из которого никак не желали выходить слова. 

— Пригласи ее на выпускной, — прошептала Эллисон, пока Лидия делала что-то со своими волосами, выбирая прическу. Что-то волшебное. 

— С удовольствием, — сказал Стайлс, не поворачивая головы. — Люблю слушать, как она мне отказывает. Каждый раз как в первый. 

— Все не безнадежно, — Эллисон легко похлопала его по коленке. — Если бы я оказалась без кавалера перед самым выпускным, я бы теплее относилась к любым предложениям. 

Стайлс развернулся к ней всем телом. 

— Это совет, который унижает меня как личность, но на ближайшие пять минут дает ложную надежду. Спасибо, Эллисон. Джексон еще не пригласил ее?

Эллисон покачала головой. 

— И это расстраивает Лидию сильнее, чем она показывает. 

Стайлс собирался с духом все то время, что Лидия дефилировала перед ними в разных нарядах. Он готов был к отказу, но все равно почувствовал разочарование. Но в этом году Лидия снизошла до объяснений, И Стайлс считал это прорывом.

— Я буду на выпускном или с капитаном победившей команды по лакроссу, или одна. 

— То есть если в следующем году я стану капитаном, у меня появится шанс? — сказал Стайлс.

—Вне всяких сомнений, — Лидия склонила голову набок и улыбнулась. 

Это имело смысл. Ему тоже не приходило в голову пригласить кого-то другого. 

Лидия снова отдала ему Праду, чтобы критически осмотреть Эллисон. Стайлс предпочел завязать разговор с собакой, потому что пялиться на девушку лучшего друга, смущенно оправляющую нечто короткое и блестящее, он считал предательством. 

— Милая, что это? 

Лидия удерживала Эллисон за запястье и осторожно гладила пальцем огромный синяк на внутренней стороне локтя. Эллисон мягко освободилась и завела руку за спину.

— Ничего страшного. Это от лука. В конце тренировки пальцы устают, и тетива часто соскакивает.

— Ты стреляешь из лука? 

— В детстве стреляла, вот решила вспомнить. И на выпускной мне нужна мантия, - усмехнулась Эллисон и поджала губы. 

— Не переживай, — улыбнулась Лидия. — Я как раз видела подходящую шаль. Будет шикарно. 

Она задумчиво приложила палец к губам и хищно огляделась.

Телефон зазвонил и вывел Стайлса из ступора. Он зажал Праду подмышкой и ответил: 

— Да, пап? 

Эллисон смутилась и отвела взгляд. 

— Стайлс, — закричал Скотт в трубку. — Приезжай скорее. Мы что-то нашли. 

— Я не могу. Я занят.

— Отвезешь Эллисон и Лидию домой, сразу к нам, хорошо? 

— Давай. Пока.

Стайлс отключился и весело помахал Эллисон. 

— Стайлс, ты можешь ехать, если надо, - пожала плечами она. 

— Это несрочно. Отец хочет, чтобы я составил ему компанию в грязном, заваленном барахлом гараже.

— Стайлс, поезжай, — она взяла его за руку и несильно сжала. — Ты и так потратил свое время. Я попрошу отца забрать нас. После того, как выберем белье.

\--

— Будь проклят, Скотт, — сказал Стайлс, отгоняя мысль о нежных кружевах. — Ты и твои звонки. Здравствуйте, мистер Дитон. 

Скотт поднялся навстречу, но тут же рухнул обратно на стул. Стайлс подскочил к нему, обхватил руками голову. Дыхание шумно вырывалось сквозь сжатые зубы, веки дрожали, ему было сложно держать глаза открытыми. Это походило на приступ астмы, но ингалятор вряд ли помог бы. 

— Мы должны убить его. Должны убить Питера, — сказал Скотт, вцепившись пальцами в плечо.

— Вот это новость, — ответил Стайлс, начиная злиться. — Скотт, дружище. 

— Оставь его, — скомандовал Дитон, расчищая место на столе. — Иди сюда. 

Стайлс колебался, словно без его поддержки Скотту станет совсем плохо. 

— Лучше потрать силы на что-то полезное, - сказал Дитон резко. 

Стайлс послушно подошел. Скотт следил за ними, сжимая пальцами футболку на груди, будто пытался силой унять стучащее сердце.

— Слушайте, мистер Дитон, — сказал Стайлс, запустив руку в волосы. — Я без понятия, что происходит. Питер убивает виновных в пожаре, возвращается туда, где погибла его семья, словно правда не сомневается в том, что в состоянии все исправить. 

Стайлс всю жизнь страдал от неспособности в нужный момент сконцентрироваться, но если ему удавалось, порой он зацикливался на одной проблеме до такой степени, что от повторяющихся мыслей в мозгу будто оставалась борозда. Он вертел факты несколько дней подряд, и бывали моменты, когда решение было почти найдено, но в следующую секунду теория рушилась. 

— Это же невозможно, правда? Чего он добивается? — У Стайлса никак не получалось избавиться от вопросительной интонации. В данную секунду ему казалось, что не знает ничего точно, даже своего имени или пароля от личной страницы. — Зачем он делает все это? Питер слышит голоса? Разговаривает с мертвецами? Видит то, чего нет? 

Дитон нарисовал на подвернувшемся листе круг. Обозначил на нем точку. Стайлс подумал, что не у одного него плохо с планированием и алгоритмами. Схема была отстойной и не поясняла, а раздражала своей неуместностью. «Еще бы презентацию сделал», — подумал Стайлс со злостью. 

— Твои слова про подвал натолкнули меня на одну мысль, — начал Дитон, решивший добить Стайлса прологом. – Ты обнаружил его там неспроста. Он не может приблизиться к подвалу, а ты вошел туда без проблем. Что это значит?

Дитон был прав. Стайлс и сам заметил эту странность: со своей силой Питер вынес бы дверь с одного удара, но почему-то не сделал этого.

— Питер пытался спасти родных шесть лет назад, пытается сделать то же сейчас. Он верит, что все изменится, хоть в глубине души понимает, что его попытки безнадежны, - Дитон провел ручкой по всей окружности, и острие уткнулось в ту же точку. – Он будет пробовать снова и снова, но у него ничего не получится. 

Как обычно, мозг предпочел зафиксировать миллиард деталей: хриплое дыхание Скотта, холод металлического стола, желтоватую бумагу с кривым рисунком Дитона — это выматывало до такой степени, что Стайлс был готов все бросить ради минуты покоя. Он одергивал себя, чтобы вернуться к обдумыванию проблемы, но сознание будто раздвоилось, и одна часть была в том будущем, где он достиг наконец дома. Он мечтал выпить горячего чая, принять душ, нырнуть в свою кровать — никакого господства или мира во всем мире. Конкретные и простые желания, но такие сильные, что Стайлс мог в деталях представить каждый поворот дороги, разводы на кружке или аромат геля для душа. Конечно, он все еще находился в ветклинике, с чуть ли не умирающим Скоттом за спиной и ожидающим его слов Дитоном, но мысленно повторял привычные действия, словно это как-то приближало желанный момент к реальности.

Занятие бесполезное, как возвращения Питера к подвалу.

— Это петля! — сказал Стайлс прежде, чем осознал свои слова, и всем телом качнулся вперед и назад, как отправляющийся поезд. — Питер не останавливается, потому что безумно хочет все исправить. Но сколько бы он ни пробовал, все равно окажется возле подвала, а его родственники будут мертвы. Это произошло. Это случилось.

Стайлс щелкнул пальцами и возбужденно заговорил, не переживая, слушает ли его кто-либо. 

— Питер чувствует желание родственников отомстить, а сила, которую дает ему дом, создает иллюзию, что это реально. Он думает, что справедливая месть делает его неуязвимым, что дом воскресит мертвецов. Но в таком случае Питер легко бы справился с подвалом. Он не способен увидеть ошибку, потому что его желания слишком яркие. 

— Хей! — позвал Скотт, привлекая к себе внимание. Он немного шатался, но уже был в состоянии держаться на ногах. 

— Помнишь, как Дерек бесился, что не чует альфу? Все говорил, что это ненормально? Он был прав. Для Дерека Питер пах как дом, потому что…

—…потому что сам давно стал его частью, - закричал Стайлс. — Так бывает? 

Дитон долго смотрел на Стайлса. 

— Много чего бывает, — сказал он наконец.

— А мама сказала: «Он должен был погибнуть, но чудом выжил». Понимаешь, _должен был погибнуть_? 

— Ты думаешь, — начал Стайлс, переглядываясь то с Дитоном, то со Скоттом. — Вы думаете? 

Он открыл рот, не зная, с чего начать. 

— У каждой истории должен быть конец, — сказал Дитон. — Дом требует не только мести. Ему не нужно никого воскрешать, ему нужно получить всех своих мертвецов. 

Дитон постучал ручкой по рисунку. 

— Петля.

— И что нам делать? 

— Закончить все правильно. Виновные должны быть наказаны, мертвецы должны умереть. Иначе Питер решит, что отомстил не полностью, и начнет убивать всех подряд. 

— Есть идеи, с чего начать? — спросил Скотт. — Еще раз поджечь дом Хейлов?

— Боюсь, все не так просто, — ответил Дитон.

Стайлс не считал, что это было бы просто, но никак не прокомментировал. 

В голове вдруг прояснилось. 

— Не получится, — сказал он. — Картинка сложится, если мы узнаем все, что случилось, но Питер никогда не расскажет, а Дерек теперь на его стороне. Другого выхода нет? 

— Пока нет. Питер раскрылся, ему нужна поддержка стаи. Даже с невероятной силой, он боится рисковать, потому что думает, что это последний шанс. Он придет за тобой. 

— Я знаю, — ответил Скотт.

Скотт выглядел намного лучше, чем минуту назад. Головная боль отпустила, и он выпрямился. 

Звонок в приемной тренькнул, и Дитон со Скоттом вышли, прикрыв за собой дверь. 

Стайлс, прижав ладонь ко рту, принялся ходить вокруг стола. 

С одной стороны, он был рад, что у них появилась идея, как справиться Питером, но с другой стороны, это выглядело большим безумством, чем когда-то казались оборотни. Проклятый дом, восставшие из мертвых, неупокоенные души. Было над чем подумать. 

Стайлс услышал взволнованный голос и обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда заплаканная Лидия вошла в кабинет. Она неловко держала Праду. Собака скулила, высунув язык. 

— Что произошло? — сказал Стайлс, подскочив к Лидии. Не зная, что делать, он судорожно гладил воздух возле ее плеч, готовясь в любой момент подхватить или ее, или собаку. 

Дитон гремел инструментами в углу. 

— Мы были в торговом центре, — сказала Лидия потерянно. Стайлс сомневался, узнала ли она его. — С Прадой что-то случилось, она вдруг вырвалась из рук и побежала по этажам, поранилась, и… Она так испугалась, как будто… 

Дитон забрал притихшую Праду. Лидия сложила перепачканные руки на груди — так долго держала собаку, что кисти застыли в одном положении. Лидия посмотрела на Стайлса более осознанно. 

— Питер ее нашел. Эллисон сказала, что Скотт сегодня дежурит, и он нас подвез.

Стайлс переглянулся с Дитоном и понял все еще до того, как догадка окончательно оформилась в голове. Он оставил Лидию и, выйдя в приемную, сразу наткнулся на Питера. 

Тот кивнул и положил руку на стойку. Улыбка его стала противнее, чем в последний раз, когда они виделись. 

Скотт держал Эллисон за руку и осторожно гладил волосы. Стайлс не успел осознать, какую глупость сделал, показавшись ей на глаза. Она застыла и отстранилась от растерявшегося Скотта.

Стайлс откашлялся, но ничего не сказал, чтобы не сделать хуже.

— Знаете что? — она потерла лоб и развела руками. 

Скотт неуверенно улыбался, не сообразив, почему она отходит. Эллисон направилась к выходу, но все же продолжила, нервно облизнув губы: 

— Я не буду ничего выяснять. Это нормально, если у вас есть секреты. Но не стоит делать из меня дуру. Я ухожу домой. Спасибо, Питер. И извините. 

Она дошла до двери, когда Скотт опомнился. 

— Эллисон, подожди! 

Он бросился за ней, но Питер вопросительно поднял брови и, выпустив когти, предупреждающе поскреб по дереву, как учитель слегка постучал бы указкой по доске, требуя внимания. 

Стайлс не представлял, что ранит Скотта сильнее: холодный взгляд Питера или вопросительный – обернувшейся Эллисон. «Она или заплачет, или закричит», — подумал Стайлс. 

— Я отвезу тебя, — сказал он, надеясь спасти ситуацию. Он что-нибудь придумает, как-нибудь соврет. 

Эллисон скривилась и быстро вышла. 

Скотт сорвался с места и напоролся прямо на вытянутую когтистую руку. Питер стряхнул его с пальцев, словно налипшую грязь. 

— Ну уж нет, Скотт. Если я не могу войти, то никто из вас не выйдет. 

— Пусти меня, — прорычал Скотт.

— Не раньше, чем мы поговорим. 

Питер пытался казаться спокойным, но уголки губ разъезжались в оскале, и Стайлс чувствовал ярость, от которой по телу побежали мурашки. 

Питер наклонился и, перегнувшись через препятствие, схватил Скотта за горло. Дитон защитил территорию чем-то отличным от аконита, и это работало. Питера крутило, но он не отступал и медленно тащил Скотта вдоль стойки к стене – сначала по полу, потом оторвав от земли. Скотт скреб ногами, а Стайлс полз рядом на коленях, вцепившись в руку Питера, не обращая внимания на то, что дыхание оборотня снова было совсем близко к шее.

Питер рванул вверх и впечатал Скотта в стену. Между ними был стол регистрации, и Питер небрежно облокотился на него — один в один старый клиент, желающий поболтать. Стайлс держал ладонь поверх его, отдавая себе отчет, что ничего не сможет сделать, если Питер захочет сильнее сжать пальцы на шее Скотта. 

— Я долго ждал, Скотт, и думал подождать, пока ты созреешь. Я дал тебе время. Но мое терпение иссякло, — сказал Питер. — Или ты присоединишься ко мне, или в следующий раз все закончится трагично. Вы думаете, что спрячетесь здесь? На некоторое время. Но твои друзья — нет. 

Питер ослабил хватку, затем совсем убрал руку и прислонился к стене с другой стороны стойки. 

— Зачем я тебе? — спросил Скотт хрипло.

— Затем, что у меня нет шанса на ошибку. Я хочу, чтобы те, кто превратил самый важный день в моей семье в самый ужасный, за все ответили. Не так уж и сложно, правда? Правда? — рявкнул Питер. 

— Кого ты собираешься убить? — спросил Стайлс. 

Питер вздохнул и закатил глаза. 

— Неплохая попытка, Стайлс. Еще одна — и ты возглавишь список. Скотт, я не хочу ставить тебя в положение, когда нечего терять. Это не очень приятно, поверь на слово. 

\--

Стайлс отвез домой Лидию: молчаливую, простую, очаровательную, но насладиться случайной поездкой не получилось. Он нервничал, потому что она была рядом, а Скотт — не был. Тот убежал сразу за Питером, Стайлс только и мог, что прислушиваться, не раздастся ли вдалеке скорбный вой. 

Дома было тихо, отец поздоровался и вернулся к работе, а Стайлс поднялся к себе. Он устал от ощущения, что постоянно опаздывает, на периферии всегда маячила мысль, что он должен думать о пожаре, должен понять, что там произошло. 

Он терпеливо прокручивал все заново, но спотыкался сразу же, пропускал детали, как Скотт пропускал вопросы в тесте, надеясь вернуться к ним позже. Картинка ломалась уже на том, каким образом семья оборотней оказалась заперта в подвале собственного дома — там, где их сила должна была быть максимальной, где стены помогали в буквальном смысле слова. Стайлс не представлял ситуацию, в которой оборотням отказали все их сверхчувства.

Если только они не были там по собственной воле. Идея логичная — по сравнению с другими, включавшими в себя армию охотников, набитых аконитом с головы до ног. 

Стайлс думал записать все слова Питера, но обнаружил, что запомнил их практически наизусть, пока вертел так и сяк, выуживая крупицы информации. 

Возможно, Дитон ошибался, и Ардженты были способны справиться с Питером, но Стайлс боялся, что они так же легко справятся и со Скоттом, не разбираясь, был он заодно с альфой или нет. В том, что Питер потянет за собой всех, Стайлс не сомневался.

\--

День, когда все полетело под откос, ничем особенным не выделялся. Если Стайлса и мучили предчувствие или тревога, он не назвал бы точной причины: это могло быть связано с плохим сном, молчанием Дитона или тем, что вся его жизнь превратилась в постоянное ожидание.

За завтраком силы уходили на то, чтобы не заговорить вслух. Молчать стало невыносимо, губы болели от напряжения, и по дороге в школу Стайлс подпевал всем радио-исполнителям, не особо расстраиваясь, если не знал текста. «Гори в аду, Питер» прекрасно ложилось на любой мотив. 

Скотт был спокойнее, чем Стайлс ожидал. Он успел обрадоваться, пока не заметил грязь под ногтями. Скотт в эту ночь так долго был волком, что даже не сходил в душ. Это превратило умеренно дерьмовое утро в дерьмовое утро класса экстра.

Скотту кусок в горло не лез, а Стайлс так нервничал, что съел обе порции. Напрашивалась шутка про идеальную пару, но Стайлс боялся, что если откроет рот, то начнет вываливать на Скотта все дебильные версии, что прошли через его мозг: про зомби-Питера, про путешествия во времени, про поцелуй принцессы и про старинное проклятие. Пусть уж вываливается салат. 

Школьное радио сломалось и наполняло классы тихим шелестом и шипением, а голову Стайлса — усиливающейся болью.

— Стайлс, — пробормотал Скотт. — Как думаешь, мне стоит послушаться Питера? Он обещал, что все закончится. 

Стайлс оторвался от бутерброда и внимательно посмотрел на Скотта. Лоб того был покрыт испариной, и в целом Скотт выглядел отвратительно: темные круги под глазами, серая кожа и ни следа той глуповато-счастливой улыбки, что делала Скотта очаровательным. 

— Ты рехнулся, — сказал Стайлс. — Ты же видел, на что он способен. Если начнешь убивать с ним, назад пути не будет, его власть станет абсолютной. Ты убьешь Эллисон, если он прикажет. 

— Эллисон, — повторил Скотт. 

Взгляд его забегал по столовой, нигде не задерживаясь. За столом Лидии и Джексона Эллисон тоже не было. 

— Я должен помириться с ней. 

Стайлс швырнул остатки бутерброда в тарелку.

— Ты можешь подумать о чем-то другом? — раздраженно прошептал он. — Например о кровавой бане, в которой ты примешь непосредственное участие?

Скотт не обиделся, но Стайлс сам понял, что перегнул палку. 

— Именно поэтому мне надо поговорить с ней. Устроишь? 

Стайлс хмыкнул.

— Знаешь, я скучаю по тем временам, когда понятие «ты же мой друг» включало в себя привилегию ржать над тобой и есть твою еду, а не врать направо и налево. 

\--

План получился кривой и ненадежный, но у Стайлса было мало времени, пришлось принять и такой. Ему потребовалась пара звонков и идиотская история про найденный пропуск на имя Эллисон Арджент, чтобы секретарь вызвала ту с урока. 

После недолгого выяснения Эллисон вышла из кабинета удивленной и явно раздраженной, а когда Стайлс вынырнул из-за угла, недовольство ее только усилилось.

— Ну конечно, — сказала она и пошла быстрее.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — затараторил Стайлс. — Я знаю, что вел себя как последний кретин, я соврал тебе в торговом центре, но это моя вина, поэтому дай Скотту шанс. Он хочет с тобой поговорить.

— Я в курсе. Я поняла по десяти его сообщениям.

Эллисон не остановилась, и в глазах ее не было ни капли сочувствия. Видимо, не одна Лидия скрывала настоящий характер.

— Пожалуйста, спаси меня, я уже не могу слушать его рыдания.

Она не ответила. Юмор на этот раз не был удачным решением, но Стайлс, кажется, начал понимать, что значит играть грязно.

— Слушай, — сказал Стайлс, позволяя ей уйти вперед. — Я не понимаю, зачем требовать правды, а потом бежать от нее? 

Эллисон наконец обернулась, раздраженная, злая. 

— Поговори с ним, окей? Ты в любой момент можешь вернуться к образу всеми обманутой жертвы. 

Они молча дошли до кромки поля, а затем она направилась дальше, к неуверенно мнущемуся возле трибун Скотту, а Стайлс повернул назад.

Заявляться в класс через полчаса после начала урока было глупо, шататься по пустой школе —опасно, поэтому он устроился на скамейке во дворе. 

Погода была отличная, да и вообще жизнь в данную секунду казалось вполне сносной: через пару дней занятия закончатся, Скотт поговорит с Эллисон и наверняка все уладит, Питер поскользнется на банановой кожуре, Дерек свалит в Нью-Йорк. 

Стайлс ударил кулаком по лавке.

Питер не появлялся три дня, но Стайлс чувствовал его присутствие. 

Радио сводило Стайлса с ума. Он закрыл глаза, но лучше не стало. Шелестящий шум, бессмысленный и пустой, ввинчивался в затылок. Похоже, в конце года техник решил махнуть на ремонт рукой. 

Солнце припекало. Стайлс не двигался. Он задремал, но подскочил, когда вместо мерного шелеста из динамиков донесся рык, и радио резко затихло. Наступившая тишина была недолгой, потому что со стороны трибун раздался визг. 

— Нет! — закричал Стайлс и побежал к полю. 

Ярость от того, что они сами подсказали Питеру идею использовать школьное радио для вызова стаи, боролась со страхом от того, что Стайлс мог увидеть. 

Эллисон была цела и вроде бы невредима. На ее месте Стайлс бы даже не испугался. Нет, серьезно. Как можно испугаться такого Скотта: стоящего на земле на коленях, худого, несуразного, изломанного, с этим его осунувшимся лицом и кругами под глазами? Да и когти уже втянулись.

Стайлс замер, не решаясь вмешаться. Эллисон закрыла рот руками и прижалась к грязной стене.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Скотт, видимо, не в первый раз, скользнул навстречу, входя в светлую полосу от нависающих сверху трибун. — Все хорошо, — продолжил Скотт медленно и тихо. Медленно и тихо — Стайлс узнал этот тон, вспомнил, как вспомнил и то, что подобный трюк не смягчает произнесенных слов. 

Эллисон замотала головой, и Скотт остановился. Она была напугана, но выражение ужаса понемногу исчезало с ее лица, как исчезают написанные на асфальте слова под дождем. 

Она вскинула голову и заговорила — голос дрожал и при этом звучал грозно. 

— Ты видел, как я схожу с ума, и врал мне. И заставлял обманывать себя, что все у нас нормально, что я все придумала.

Стайлс заметил странное, обреченное облегчение: то, что ее парень — оборотень, конечно, потрясло Эллисон, но при этом она перестала считать себя свихнувшейся. 

— Отец, мать, тетя — они все что-то недоговаривали, а ты врал. Ты… ты шпионил за моей семьей. 

— Нет. Я люблю тебя, — повторил Скотт.

Стайлс знал, что это не сработает. Эллисон вряд ли вообще слышала его правильно.

— Ты отвратителен.

Скотт вскинулся и заскулил, попятился, сжимая руками голову.

— Уходи! — крикнул Стайлс, хватая ее за руку и толкая к выходу. – Пожалуйста, уходи!

Она подчинилась, краем глаза Стайлс заметил, как Эллисон побрела прочь, слепо глядя перед собой.

Скотт обратился. Тело, выдрессированное спасаться от боли в другой форме, отреагировало быстро. 

\--

— Сейчас, Скотт, сейчас, — бормотал Стайлс, выруливая на дорогу. — Все будет нормально. 

Скотт не слышал. Он не превратился в человека полностью, и Стайлс старался лишний раз не поворачиваться. Хватало и бокового зрения, чтобы до смерти пугаться любого движения. 

На него накатила паника от понимания того, что они были на волосок от провала. Ситуация с Эллисон оставалась катастрофой, но если бы Стайлсу не удалось запихнуть разъяренного Скотта в машину и уехать от школы до окончания урока, им бы несладко пришлось. 

Они почти добрались до Дитона, когда Стайлс заметил вдалеке две фигуры. Он застонал.

— Сраные любители кожаной одежды. Ничего, у нас главная дорога, а они не на пешеходном переходе. Обойдемся штрафом. 

Стайлс надавил на газ и заорал, едва не въехав в выпрыгнувшего на ходу Скотта. Тот не обернулся и побежал вперед, сгорбившись, опираясь на руки и ноги.

— Твою мать, — сказал Стайлс.

Криво припарковавшись под визг шин, он выкатился из джипа, не отрывая глаз от Скотта. Тот напрыгнул на Питера и повалил его на землю, но тут же отлетел в сторону, широко раскинув руки.

Дерек шагнул вперед, заслоняя собой Скотта и Питера. Стайлс давно не видел его, вся злость разом хлынула наружу, и он пожалел, что не взял винтовки — он готов был всадить в Дерека все пули. 

Стайлс рванул к ним. Он ощущал себя в блокбастере, но остальные существовали в версии после наложения спецэффектов, а он еще бежал на зеленом фоне со страховочным тросом — только без страховочного троса. Стайлс не успел опомниться, как Дерек был рядом, перехватил его вдоль груди одной рукой, останавливая. 

Стайлс врезался в него на полном ходу. Плечо повело болью. 

Скотт вдали зашевелился, припал к земле и прыгнул снова, рыча и мотая головой. Питер достал его в прыжке, впечатал в асфальт, удерживая за кулак. Перекатил на спину и резко потянул руку на себя. Плечевой сустав вывернулся с четким щелчком. 

— Скотт, Скотт, Скотт! — заорал Стайлс, чтобы тот услышал его голос, услышал хоть что-то, кроме рычания. 

Скотт изогнулся на земле, опираясь на здоровый локоть. Другая рука торчала в сторону.

Стайлс не прекращал дергаться, пытаясь пробиться к другу, напрыгивал на Дерека, как фанат — на охранника на концерте любимой группы. 

— Успокойся, — сказал Дерек и встряхнул его.

Стайлс застыл, услышав то ли крик, то ли вой. Скотт стоял на коленях, а Питер полосовал ему когтями грудь, делая широкие, щедрые замахи.

— Скотт! — заскулил Стайлс. 

Дерек развернул его, прижав спиной к груди, навалился сверху. Стайлс чувствовал себя так, словно его залили цементом. Подбородок Дерека остро врезался в шею, не давая шанса пошевелиться. Скотт позади хрипел. 

— Не лезь, если хочешь жить, — сказал Дерек ему на ухо. — Это наше дело. 

Никогда это не было только их делом. Стайлс вспомнил ночи, когда Питер заставлял Скотта становиться волком, следовавшие за ними дни, наполненные страхом и ожиданием, что Скотт сорвется. Никто не обещал играть честно, но у них даже не было шанса совсем отказаться от игры. 

Стайлс взревел от ярости, не глядя пнул пяткой назад и двинул локтем, целясь в лицо. Дерек резко выдохнул и, видимо, тоже разозлился. Он ослабил хватку — для того, чтобы за шкирку оттащить к джипу. Стайлс прочертил коленками по асфальту, но ухитрился обернуться. 

Тот вцепился Питеру в горло, что радовало. Мертвецы обычно так не делают. 

Дерек сгреб в кулак воротник рубашки и прижал Стайлса спиной к двери, будто собрался помыть им машину. 

Стайлс наконец посмотрел ему в глаза, словно только заметил, что преграда была живым существом. Опустил голову и, вытянув шею, впился зубами в запястье. Если повезет, он превратит Дерека в слабого неудачника — желательно, чтобы подействовало сразу, а не в полнолуние. 

Дерек тряхнул кулаком, чуть не выбив Стайлсу зубы.

— Стой смирно, — сказал он, поморщившись. — Скотт нужен Питеру, он его не убьет. Ты — нет.

Вкус во рту был отвратительный, будто Стайлс долго сосал медные монеты. Ранки на коже Дерека уже зажили. Собственная глупость взбесила Стайлса, и новая волна злости, смешавшись со страхом, придала сил. Он в ответ тоже схватил Дерека за ворот и потянул на себя, врезался лбом в подбородок. 

— Какого черта ты помогаешь ему? Он убил твою сестру.

Дерек покачал головой, сжал губы.

— Он мстит за нашу семью. Это все скоро закончится. Просто держись подальше. 

— Это не закончится! — выплюнул Стайлс. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Дерек напрягся.— Что вы задумали? 

Стайлс повернул голову. Скотт лежал на земле, а Питер сидел рядом на корточках и вытирал ему лицо полой плаща, что-то говоря. 

Стайлс с силой зажмурился.

— Помоги нам, — сказал он. — Пока еще можно что-то сделать. 

Стайлс притянул Дерека ближе. Он не знал, как хорошо слышал Питер, но тот был занят со Скоттом. Мизарный шанс был. 

— Расскажи, как погибла твоя семья. 

Стайлс щекой почувствовал, как отвердела челюсть Дерека, и если самоконтроль позволил ему сохранить человеческое обличие, то внутри он наверняка весь ощетинился и предупреждающе зарычал. 

— Зачем? 

Стайлс сжал зубы, рискуя их раскрошить. Дерек был на другой стороне, и признаваться в том, что они собираются отправить Питера в ад, было опасно. Они смотрели друг на друга очень долго. 

— Я тебе не доверяю, — сказал Стайлс.

Дерек улыбнулся. 

— Я тебе тоже, — сказал он и отпустил Стайлса. — Забери МакКолла. 

Питер был рядом со Скоттом, аккуратно гладил по щеке, не выпуская когти, оправил на нем ошметки рубашки. 

— Что я должен делать, по-твоему? — спросил Питер мягко. — Если ты отказываешься быть в моей стае, придется создать новую, вокруг полно кандидатов. И я уже выбрал. 

— Ой, заткнись, — сказал Стайлс, игнорируя кольнувшее предчувствие опасности. 

Питер поднялся, не удостоив Стайлса разговором, и в следующую секунду ни его, ни Дерека не было видно. 

— К Дитону, — выдохнул Стайлс, устроив Скотта с вывороченной рукой на переднем сидении. Он пытался пристегнуть ремень безопасности, но увидел огромную рану на груди. Стайлс приложил к ее краям пальцы и зажал, ожидая, что она затянется на глазах. Она не затянулась, а кровь пошла сильнее. Стайлса затошнило. 

Скотт держался на удивление бодро, прижимал к ране сложенную лодочкой ладонь. 

— Чувак, ты можешь кровоточить сколько угодно, — сказал Стайлс. В носу защипало. — Не переживай. 

Скотт улыбнулся, откинул голову назад и закрыл глаза. 

— Память крови или как там Дерек это называл? Крутая штука. Теперь у нас есть подробности про пожар. Много-много стремных подробностей.

— В смысле?

— Питер совсем свихнулся и не сдерживает себя. Я видел его воспоминания. Каждый раз, что он резал когтями.

Стайлсу потребовалось время, чтобы осознать услышанное. 

— Ты терпел, чтобы получить информацию? — спросил он. — Скажи, что ты поддавался. Скажи, что поддавался. 

— Честно? Стайлс, я думал, что сдохну. 

4\. 

— Нервничаешь? — спросил отец, заглянув в комнату. 

— Очень, — ответил Стайлс, радуясь, что в кои-то веки говорит отцу не ложь, но и совершенной правдой его слова не были. 

Стайлса дергало от волнения, но это не было связано с окончанием года, выпускным, отказом Лидии, отсутствием спутницы или идиотским костюмом. От этого дня зависела вся их дальнейшая жизнь — и ощущалось это так же по-дурацки, как и звучало.

Отец похлопал Стайлса по плечу. 

— Будет весело. Не переживай. Я приеду к началу. В восемь? 

Стайлс кивнул и вернулся к куче одежды на кровати.

Он бы хотел чувствовать Скотта рядом. И не только затем, чтобы тот определил, какая из рубашек свежая. Тяжело было гадать, не валяется ли Скотт с разорванным горлом. 

 

«Знаменательный день» проходил достаточно уныло: перед вечеринкой требовалось прослушать речи директора и учителей, каждый из которых считал, что умеет мастерски переставлять слова в стандартных фразах. Заявление, что выпускной – самое важное событие в жизни ученика, Стайлс был готов опровергнуть. Он назвал бы несколько вещей поважнее. 

Например, поход Скотта в дом Хейлов. По мнению Стайлса, стоило официально запретить использование каких-либо определений возле слова «план». Обычно то, что в теории было «блистательным», на практике чаще всего оказывалось «где-были-мои-мозги». Их план был нормальным – то есть он существовал, и это само по себе было неплохо. Они надеялись, что Скотт успеет показать правду о смерти Лоры, это воспоминание Питер упустил тоже. Стайлс рассчитывал, что Дерек оставит Питера. На это — и на то, что Скотт быстро бегает. 

«Да ладно, не убьет же он его», — подумал Стайлс, нервно усмехнувшись, и невольно вспомнил, что с такой же усмешкой Скотт произнес те же слова, чтобы успокоить его. 

Директор закончил речь, и на сцену поднялся Финсток. 

Стайлс закатил глаза. Восхваления команды по лакроссу вечеру явно не хватало. Но бред Финстока в любом случае был приятнее выступления Харриса, чьи поздравления с окончанием учебного года были похожи скорее на поток проклятий и пожеланий смерти в позоре и отчаянии.

Стайлс переступил с ноги на ногу, покрутил затекшей шеей и встретился глазами с Эллисон. Она осторожно огляделась и вопросительно подняла бровь. Стайлс пожал плечами. Он не рассказал бы про Скотта, даже будь она одна. Но Крис ни на секунду не оставлял дочь и внимательно слушал выступавших, не убирая с лица вежливой улыбки. Он бы сопровождал ее и на дискотеке, если бы потребовалось, но Стайлс знал, что после вручения аттестатов Эллисон отправят в Вашингтон с теткой — Скотт подслушал ее разговор с Лидией. 

Это было правильное решение. Последние дни занятий превратились в непрекращающуюся трагедию, особенно мучительную для Стайлса, единственного человека, кто понимал ситуацию до конца.

Охотники не явились с ружьями наперевес, и это вселяло некоторую надежду: Стайлсу – в то, что друг останется жив, а Скотту – в то, что Эллисон не ненавидит его до такой степени, чтобы желать смерти. Порой она поворачивалась к Скотту, забыв про урок, и Стайлса передергивало от ее взгляда: в нем не было страха или презрения, одно потрясение, черная дыра непонимания, пустота, пробиться сквозь которую казалось невозможным. Скотт не прятался, но и не предпринимал попыток приблизиться или заговорить. Он чувствовал себя ужасно, но им было, чем заняться, и Скотт держался молодцом. 

 

Дискотека радовала Стайлса не больше официальной части, но в полумраке удавалось перемещаться незаметно, избегая знакомых и их вопросов: о Скотте, одиночестве или стремном галстуке — любых вопросов. 

Самое забавное, что через некоторое время Стайлс обнаружил возле себя компанию Джексона: Лидия, Денни, ребята из команды. Вероятно, их прибило к столу теми же волнами, что мотали по залу Стайлса.

Лидия кивнула, Стайлс замахал рукой как умалишенный и чуть не пролил на себя сок, но, к счастью, она отвернулась. У них было нечто общее: она тоже осталась без лучшей подруги на выпускной, улыбалась, но не выглядела веселой. Стайлс усмехнулся, представив, как они попадут в кадр на фотографиях. На этом задачу потусоваться с Лидией можно будет считать условно выполненной — чтобы хоть какая-нибудь из его целей была достигнута. 

Видимо, скука притупила умственные способности и инстинкт самосохранения, потому что еще через пару песен Стайлс направился к Лидии. Он не успел продумать стратегию, но уже сделал первый шаг и несся на всех парусах. 

— Отлично выглядишь. Неплохой выпускной, да? — сказал Стайлс.

— Да, — ответила Лидия.

— Тебе нравится песня?

— Да, — сказала она с сомнением. 

— Потанцуешь со мной? — выпалил Стайлс.

Лидия, нахмурившись, склонила голову набок.

— Это было самое жалкое применение правила Сократа, что я видела в своей жизни. 

Стайлс выдохнул и провел рукой по затылку.

— Ты меня раскусила, — сказал он, хотя на самом деле говорил первое, что приходило в голову. — Не сработало? 

Лидия улыбнулась и поставила бокал на столик. Стайлс замер. 

— Стилински! — выплюнул Джексон, появляясь из ниоткуда, чтобы все испортить. – И ты тут. С кем пришел? С Невидимой Женщиной? 

— Нет, со всей Фантастической Четверкой, — оскалился Стайлс в ответ. 

Лидия перевела взгляд на сцену.

Стайлс сжал зубы. Он не понимал, почему все так перемешалось: выпускной он проводит рядом с Джексоном, а со Скоттом только и развлечений, что врать и оттирать машину от крови. Это было неправильно и это бесило. 

Стайлс был готов отобрать у Джексона фляжку и выпить залпом: крышу снесло бы и от морковного сока, потому что несколько дней он находился в состоянии, близком к истерике — с того момента, как картина пожара в доме Хейлов прояснилась. Это знание Стайлс нес в себе, как кружку с кипятком. 

Он так много думал о Питере, что не удивился, когда тот привиделся ему возле украшенной воздушными шарами колонны. Питер приветливо поднял руку. Стайлс приказал себе успокоиться и отключить паранойю, но Лидия неожиданно помахала в ответ, а Джексон выпрямился и чуть ли не раздулся от сознания своей крутости.

Питер был на прежнем месте. Объяснений было несколько, но они все Стайлса не устраивали. Скотту или не удалось рассказать Дереку правду, или удалось, но ни к чему хорошему это не привело. 

Стайлс схватил Джексона за плечи и притянул к себе. 

— Слушай внимательно.

Джексон так соблазнительно улыбался, глядя на Питера, даже наблюдать было неловко. Стайлс встряхнул его сильнее.

— Что?

— Не отходи от Лидии, понял? Я знаю, ты ждешь подарка на выпускной, но поверь, он того не стоит. Держись от Питера подальше.

— Что за херня, — проговорил Джексон спокойно и даже ласково. 

Стайлс двинулся к Питеру, протискиваясь между танцующими. Это заняло вечность. Питер наблюдал с доброжелательной улыбкой и в последний момент Стайлса дернул на себя, чтобы заключить в объятие, но ограничился тем, что положил руки на плечи. Музыка была громкой, и Питер склонился к его уху.

— Хочешь уйти отсюда? — спросил Питер.

Стайлс бы предпочел, чтобы Питер немедленно переформулировал, но да, он хотел уйти: быстро, далеко и туда, где не будет людей. Он кивнул. 

— Отличный вечер, — нарушил молчание Питер, когда они оказались в темном и пустом спортивном зале. — Живая музыка, танцы, красивые девушки. Прекрасная обстановка и важный день. Скотт не любитель шумных праздников, а? 

— Его здесь нет, — ответил Стайлс и попятился, пока не уткнулся спиной в неровную поверхность стены для скалолазания. 

— Я знаю, — мягко сказал Питер. — Это досадно. Планы резко поменялись, и сегодня мне нужна моя стая. Я рассчитывал встретить Скотта на выпускном, но, к сожалению, он отсутствует. Как же мне поступить?

— Ну, — протянул Стайлс, пожимая плечами. — Оставайтесь на линии, ваш звонок важен для нас. 

Питер схватил его за запястье и сильно сжал, выворачивая. Стайлс согнулся. 

— Да что же это такое, — сказал Питер. — Неумелый щенок, а так долго от меня бегает. Было интересно, насколько его хватит. Но если я упущу добычу из-за того, что Скотт решил поиграть в прятки, будет не так забавно. 

— А мне нравится, — сказал Стайлс и тут же об этом пожалел. Хватка Питера заставляла задуматься, нет ли у оборотней адамантиевого скелета. 

— Хорошая у вас компания, — заметил Питер. — Дружба, прямо как в кино. Наверняка было много трогательных моментов. Скотт самоотверженно дрался за тебя с хулиганами, и после этого ты не можешь его предать?

— Нет. 

— Ты его защищал? — искренне удивился Питер. — Тогда это какая-то односторонняя связь.

— И снова нет, — скривился Стайлс, глупо радуясь ошибками.

— Вас никогда не обижали? 

— Как же, — усмехнулся Стайлс. — Но мы не дрались. Мы убегали. 

— Так не получится, — сказал Питер жестко. — Ты же понимаешь?

— Скотт не будет тебе помогать.

Этот вопрос они решили давно.

— А ты? — спросил Питер как бы между делом.

Стайлс поднялся с колен, потянулся за удерживающей рукой, чтобы Питер не мог размахнуться и ударить. 

— Даже не думай.

— Я бы укусил тебя тогда, в доме, но зачем мне еще один проблемный волчонок? Ты должен сам захотеть. Правда, Стайлс. Я не требую убивать. Мне нужна поддержка, а в этом ты хорош как никто. Один раз и все закончится. 

Питер широко улыбнулся, но улыбка была испорчена показавшимися клыками. Вот уж чего Стайлс не хотел, так это укуса. Этот вопрос он тоже давно для себя решил.

— Нет, — сказал он, готовясь говорить много, сколь угодно долго, лишь бы слова заставили Питера оставить эту идею. Питер выдохнул, обжигая запястье дыханием, и отпустил. Стайлс зажмурился от облегчения.

— Я ведь предупреждал Скотта, — сказал Питер и сокрушенно покачал головой, будто действительно сожалел, что все так вышло. Стайлс прикрыл глаза, не в силах поверить, что Питер сдался. 

— Жаль, что ты не согласился, — сказал он около самого выхода. Звук шагов вдруг изменился, и Стайлс поднял голову. 

— Но не то чтобы у меня не было запасного варианта, — продолжил Питер и обратился окончательно. 

 

Поле было ярко освещено, и в первую секунду Стайлс заметил силуэты: Питер и Джексон стояли друг напротив друга, утонувшие в лучах прожекторов, как модели на фотосессии. 

Очевидное решение не пришло Стайлсу в голову. Сначала он вернулся в зал, долго толкался между развеселившимися одноклассниками и знакомыми, пытаясь найти или Джексона, или кого-то, кто его видел – безрезультатно, словно про первого красавца школы вдруг все забыли. 

Стоило начать поиски отсюда, где еще мог быть Джексон, как не на месте своих многочисленных побед?

— Джексон, беги! — крикнул Стайлс.

Джексон не послушался. Он опустился на траву, не заботясь о костюме. Стайлс непонимающе нахмурился, пока не увидел Лидию. Он побежал через поле, а последние метры, проехал на коленках, хватаясь за короткую траву, чтобы двигаться вперед.

Стайлс протянул руки, но не решился прикоснуться к Лидии, застыл, словно пытаясь залечить укус на боку наложением ладоней. На платье расплывалось алое пятно, а Лидия становилась все бледнее. Джексон поддерживал ее за шею, такой же растерянный и испуганный, как Стайлс.

— Видел бы твою пробежку тренер, ты бы сразу попал в первую линию, — доверительно сказал Питер, склоняясь к ним. 

— Зачем ты это сделал? — спросил Стайлс, выталкивая слова из саднящего горла. — Зачем ты укусил Лидию? 

Питер пожал плечами.

— Психанул. Конечно, сегодня от нее никакой пользы, — Питер перевел взгляд на неподвижную девушку. — Но я верю в будущее. Она прекрасное приобретение для моей стаи. Если я оставлю ее в живых, — закончил он. — Это, как ты понимаешь, зависит от тебя. Я не знаю, где ты спрятал Скотта, но мне надо туда попасть. 

Стайлс задыхался. Это не было панической атакой, но ему было больно.

— Это должен был быть я! — закричал Джексон. 

Стайлс впервые был согласен: да, не Лидия должна была лежать на земле, истекая кровью, умирая. Он почувствовал, как рот наполняется словами, будто рвотой. Стайлс с трудом повернулся к Джексону, считая необходимым силой заставить того понять, что именно произошло из-за его глупости, гордости, уверенности в себе. 

— Это должен был быть я! — повторил Джексон тихо.

Он аккуратно коснулся растрепавшихся волос Лидии, и Стайлс сказал совсем не то, что собирался. 

— Отпусти их. Ей надо в больницу. 

— Вообще-то нет, не надо, - мягко ответил Питер. — Есть два варианта развития событий, и в обоих доктора не понадобятся. 

— Отпусти их, — повторил Стайлс. — Я скажу, где Скотт. Я отвезу тебя сам, чтобы ты не сомневался. 

— Предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться, — улыбнулся Питер и положил Стайлсу руку на плечо.

Джексон что-то шептал, осторожно поднимая Лидию с земли.

 

Стайлс слепо тыкал ключом в замок зажигания. 

— Пристегнись, — сказал Питер.

— Отвали.

Они поехали. Руки тряслись.

— Успокойся, дыши глубже. Не злись на Джексона, — посоветовал Питер. — Он не отходил от Лидии, как ты и велел. Если кто и виноват, то ты. 

Питер включил радио и с интересом глядел по сторонам, словно школьник на экскурсии в чужом городе. 

У Стайлса шею ломило от напряжения. Он думал наброситься на Питера, но это отняло бы у Джексона и Лидии время. Все, что Стайлс мог сделать — это стараться ехать медленно. 

— Ну, чем планируешь заняться на каникулах? — спросил Питер спустя несколько минут.

— Отвали, — повторил Стайлс и резко повернул на перекрестке.

— Никаких светских бесед. Хорошо. Я уважаю это. Давай, — Питер покрутил пальцами перед плеером в такт мелодии, — давай сразу к первому пункту. 

Стайлс сжал зубы. После всего, что Питер сделал, просить было унизительно.

— Не заставляй Скотта убивать, — сказал он, оборачиваясь к Питеру. — Ты справишься сам, хоть это и бесполезно. Месть не оживит твоих родственников. Это должно было случиться. 

Питер вдруг погладил Стайлса по голове. Тот увернулся из-под руки, и машина вильнула тоже. 

— Запомни свои слова, — сказал Питер. — И повтори их на могиле матери в следующий раз.

— У тебя есть Дерек, — голос дрогнул, но Стайлс упрямо продолжил, — это его месть тоже. Не заставляй Скотта становиться убийцей из-за ваших дел.

Питер прикрыл глаза, словно смертельно устал.

— Ну, хватит, — сказал он. — Тебе кажется, что ты все знаешь. Ты видишь опасность только с моей стороны, и это ошибка.

Стайлс сильнее сжал руль. Он хотел бы посоветоваться со Скоттом или Дитоном, чтобы не принимать решение в одиночку, но подобной роскоши у него не было никогда и не стоило ожидать, что все изменится в самый ответственный момент. 

Первые слова дались ему с огромным трудом.

— День пожара был важным для твоей семьи, — начал он. Питер повернул голову. — Вы ждали событие, к которому давно готовились. 

Стайлс заставил себя продолжить.

— Стая с альфой, да еще в своем доме, должна была быть непобедимой. 

Он замолк. Питер молчал тоже.

Стайлс понял все не в мгновение ока, не проснулся среди ночи с колотящимся сердцем и готовым решением. Все, что ему снилось в последние дни, было бесполезным и чаще неприятным: собственные обкусанные пальцы вокруг раны, или грязные руки Лидии, неловко сложенные на груди, или щелчок, с которым плечо Скотта выскочило из сустава – будто вывернули аппетитные поджаренные ножки у праздничной индейки. 

Раны Скотта после драки с альфой затягивались медленно, Стайлс сидел рядом, перебирал факты, разговоры, добытые Скоттом воспоминания, пока вдруг не осознал, что может объяснить все. Он знал, как начался пожар и почему Хейлы погибли все вместе и так страшно. 

— Никакой охотник не загнал бы вас в подвал. Вы собрались там добровольно: и оборотни, и люди. Спрятались, чтобы обезопасить себя в момент, когда будете беззащитны. 

Стайлс втянул воздух — получилось жалкими, мелкими глотками. 

— В момент, когда лишитесь альфы. Альфы не бессмертны, и в даже таких семьях, как ваша, нельзя оставить завещания или провести голосование, потому что…

— Стать альфой можно только одним способом, - закончили они хором, и Стайлса словно током ударило. 

Он до конца не верил, что догадка оказалась правильной. Она была логичной, но от этого не менее ошеломляющей. 

— Значит в этот день вы убивали старого альфу?

— Помогали уйти, — поправил Питер. 

История выходила более мрачной и трагичной, чем они предполагали в начале. Стайлс даже почувствовал абстрактное сострадание к тому Питеру, что прошел через весь этот ужас, но психопата, навредившего друзьям, он не жалел.

— Ты такой сообразительный мальчик, — сказал Питер спокойно, ничем не выдавая настоящих чувств. — Или это Дерек рассказал?

— Нет, — Стайлс поджал губы. — Он сказал, что в вашей семье никто не убивал альф ради исцеления. Мастер изящных формулировок.

Стайлс усмехнулся. 

— Кто бы мог подумать, — усмехнулся Питер тоже. — Конечно, он бы вам ничего не рассказал. Оборотни не раскрывают своих секретов, слишком опасно. Когда старый альфа ушел, а новый еще не получил силу, мы мало чем отличаемся от обычных людей — вернее, мы слабее, потому что не привыкли к уязвимости. 

— Но это длится недолго, так? Слабость?

— К счастью, — сказал Питер, и рык завибрировал в его горле. — Чем сильнее и крепче стая с альфой, тем слабее она без нее. Если хочешь нанести удар, нужно точно выбрать время. Нужно знать наверняка. 

Стайлс припарковался на том же месте, что и пару недель назад — возле автобусной станции, где Питер позволил себя найти. 

— Как получилось, что вас… Выследили? 

Стайлс знал, что все попытки скрыть страх и волнение заранее обречены на провал, но глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться хоть немного. Это было трудно, потому что от ответа Питера зависело, стоила ли игра свеч. 

— «Ромео и Джульетта» закончилась не совсем хорошо, то же ждет и ее ремейки, — сказал Питер. — Знаешь, почему? Кровь возьмет свое. Кровь всегда берет свое. Скотт сломается и станет убийцей, когда эта девчонка Арджентов, Эллисон, предаст его так же, как…

Стайлс облизал губы.

—…как Кейт предала Дерека, — спокойно закончил тот.

— Кейт? Кейт Арджент?

Питер пожал плечами.

— Дерек был молод и думал, что ее сердце стучит от восторга, а не потому, что она врала. Уверен, он больше никогда не позволит себе совершить подобной ошибки. 

Стайлс потер пальцами переносицу. Его голова в очередной раз готова была взорваться, но от радости: он знал, как заставить дом забрать Питера. Для этого оставалось сделать всего ничего: уйти от Питера живым.

— Это печально. Питер, правда.

Питер кивнул, поощряя Стайлса продолжать.

— Скотт на станции. Я приковал его к батарее. Теперь, когда я узнал все, я понимаю тебя. Твоя семья должна быть отомщена. 

Питер положил ладонь Стайлсу на плечо (опять!) и легко сжал.

— Спасибо, Стайлс. Я рад, что ты понимаешь. Это было так важно для меня. 

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и улыбка Стайлса медленно погасла.

— Вот ублюдок, — с чувством сказал он. 

— Ты правда рассчитывал, что я обманусь запахом грязных вещей Скотта? Ладно, признаюсь, сначала я действительно проверил этот след, еще до выпускного. Я понял, что ты не собираешься везти меня к Скотту, но два трупа на одном поле для лакросса – это слишком. Думаю, будет лучше, если тебя найдут здесь. 

— Определенно, — сказал Стайлс.

Ему было страшно как никогда, мысли метались в голове с огромной скоростью — и ни одной, связанной со спасением. Обычно тело совершало кучу бесполезных движений, которые отвлекали других, но сейчас Стайлс застыл, будто статичность была способна остановить и течение времени.

— На что ты надеялся? Что успеешь уехать, пока я проверяю станцию?

— Ха. Конечно, нет, — жалко соврал Стайлс. — У меня есть план.

— Хорошо, — сказал Питер и выжидающе поднял брови.

Стайлс вывалился из машины, умудрившись запутаться рукой в ремне, обмотавшемся вокруг запястья, как акробатическая лента. Под раздраженное «О господи, Стайлс» он схватил спрятанный сбоку нож. 

Питер настиг его в два прыжка и прижал к земле, но хотя бы не обращался в волка. Стайлс ткнул его ножом, на что Питер закатил глаза. 

— Ты бы еще чесноком его смазал. 

— Слушай … — Стайлс повернул голову, взгляд Питера наводил на него ужас. — Давай завязывать. Дело не в тебе, дело во мне.

— Конечно, мы останемся друзьями, — улыбнулся тот всем свои миллиардом клыков. 

Стайлс заорал, когда они коснулись шеи. Телефон в кармане завибрировал. 

— Как я говорил, нужно точно выбрать время, — сказал Питер. — Жаль, что терпение никто не ценит. 

Это был Скотт. Стайлс не успел подумать о сбросе, как Питер нажал на кнопку ответа. И Скотт не подвел.

— Стайлс, все по плану! Мы в доме Хейлов. Я и Дерек! Ты в школе? Как… Стайлс?

— Скотт… — Стайлсу не хватало слов от злости. Это было странное чувство. — Ты только что сделал невероятное. Ты засрал ситуацию, которая и так была максимально дерьмовой.

— Черт, — сказал Скотт после паузы и отключился. Стайлс смущенно улыбнулся. Как только Питер поднялся, Стайлс перевернулся, оперся на вытянутые руки и коленки. 

Питер отряхнул плащ.

— В моем доме значит? — сказал он. — Неплохо. Я все шесть лет мечтал вернуться туда.

— Нет же ничего проще, — сказал Стайлс, рассматривая плывущий асфальт. — Закрой глаза, три раза постучи пяткой о пятку и скажи «В гостях хорошо, а…»

От удара Стайлс приложился лбом о землю и отключился. 

 

Он не запомнил уход Питера, но и не заметил явных провалов в памяти, как при потере сознания. Стайлс лежал, пока головокружение не отпустило, потом перекатился на спину и вытащил телефон. 

Эллисон не брала трубку и, скорее всего, вместе с Кейт была на пути в Вашингтон. 

Дорога была свободна, улицы – пустынны. Кто-то веселился на выпускном, кто-то проводил вечер дома, и в самой больнице было очень тихо. Удивительно, но его никто не остановил, пусть в грязной рубашке, заляпанной текущей из носа кровью, он и выглядел потенциальным клиентом травматологии. 

Прошло не более полутора часов, как Стайлс покинул школу с Питером, а Лидию уже устроили в палате. Ни кровавого платья, ни грязи — тихая комната с мерцающими приборами за стеклом, и ее сон выглядел безболезненным, спокойным, словно она давно была здесь, словно все было вполне нормальной картиной. 

Стайлс отогнал от себя эту мысль. 

Он сел в кресло рядом с палатой. Из носа до сих пор текло. 

Джексон в соседнем кресле молчал. Сказать им было нечего: ни себе, ни друг другу. 

Стайлс потер лицо ладонями.

Порой, наблюдая за очередной выходкой Лидии, Стайлсу приходилось напоминать себе, почему он ее любит. Это было похоже на скороговорку или магическую формулу, которая всегда приносила ему радость: Лидия красивая, Лидия умная, Лидия добрая и отзывчивая, и от того, что она выстроила вокруг себя стену, эти ее качества никуда не делись. 

Теперь стена исчезла, и Стайлс чувствовал, что Лидия никогда прежде не была ему так дорога. Он бы остался с ней, но не собирался бросать Скотта одного, хоть план и полетел к чертям и напоминал массовое самоубийство.

Стайлс не сразу заметил Эллисон, хотя она стояла напротив возле такого же стекла. Он несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, чтобы успокоиться и удостовериться, что она существовала на самом деле.

— Джексон, — прошептал Стайлс, не глядя ткнув того в бок, боясь упустить Эллисон из вида. Говорить было тяжело, приходилось постоянно шмыгать носом. Стайлс утер кровь рукавом. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что сделал. 

— С чего ты взял, что я буду что-то делать для тебя?

Стайлс закатил глаза. То, что Джексон некоторое время молчал, не означало, что он перестанет говниться. 

 

— Эллисон. 

Она обернулась. Стайлс выставил вперед руки, демонстрируя беззащитность, но на самом деле готовясь схватить ее, если потребуется. Кажется, он превратился в эксперта по общению как с разъяренными животными, так и с испуганными охотниками. 

Она не разозлилась, но Стайлс заметил, как дрожат руки, спрятанные в карманы толстовки.

— Я приехала к Лидии. Хотела увидеть ее перед отъездом.

Стайлс кивнул и тоже посмотрел на Лидию, и дыхание снова перехватило.

— Кто это сделал? — спросила Эллисон. 

— Я расскажу.

— Нет. Не надо. Я передумала, — сказала Эллисон, отступая назад. Она вскинула вверх ладонь, словно пытаясь отгородиться от слов. Это никогда Стайлса не смущало. — Не хочу тебя слушать. 

Он загородил ей дорогу, и глаза Эллисон опасно блеснули.

— Пять минут — и ты уйдешь. 

Стайлс не был уверен, что она его слушала, и поняла ли, что без нее не было ни единого шанса положить этому ужасу конец. Он не дождался ответа, хоть и бежал за ней, как собачонка, до самой машины, когда ровно через пять минут Эллисон развернулась и пошла прочь. 

Кейт наблюдала за ними с интересом, открыв дверь со стороны водителя.

— Пожалуйста, подумай, — сказал Стайлс напоследок.

— Ты видишь, что они делают? — спросила Кейт, игнорируя Стайлса. — Что они сделали с твоей подругой?

Эллисон забрала с заднего сидения сумку. 

— Я знаю, где альфа. Он и его стая, — сказала она, так и не обернувшись к Стайлсу, и захлопнула дверь, лишая его возможности услышать дальнейший разговор. 

Онемевшие пальцы начало покалывать. Стайлс аккуратно разжал кулаки.

Кейт склонилась к Эллисон и заговорила, улыбаясь хищно и неприятно. Эллисон достала из сумки арбалет.

\--

В темных окнах дома Хейлов было пусто, а тишину нарушал только шелест шин.

Едва переступив порог, Стайлс понял, насколько обманчивым было это впечатление. Он застыл, сжимая ручку двери, не желая терять последнее реальное ощущение. Другим чувствам Стайлс не слишком доверял. 

Комнаты тонули в тумане. Воздух лип к коже, как невидимые прикосновения. Стайлс неуверенно сделал пару шагов в белесом мареве, пытаясь ориентироваться на звуки, но и их он скорее чувствовал: отчаяние, боль, страх. 

Наверху что-то загрохотало, Стайлс отшатнулся и, споткнувшись, начал падать, но кто-то перехватил его поперек груди и потащил под лестницу. На всякий случай Стайлс задергался, но обернувшись, увидел Скотта. 

— Ты жив, — сказал тот, стискивая Стайлса в объятии. Широкая улыбка была неуместна в доме, похожем на арену боевых действий, но Стайлс был рад ей как никогда. 

Он привалился спиной к груди друга, чтобы ощутить, как приятно колотится его сердце. Стайлс немного расслабился, силой удерживая себя от того, чтобы не расклеиться окончательно. Время и место были неподходящими, но от радости и облегчения все тело, включая кости и, что самое обидное, мозги, превратились в вату. 

Пол вибрировал, словно под досками ворочалось неведомое чудовище, но Стайлса это пока не волновало, он лениво обводил взглядом окрестности, пока не заметил в проеме двери Кейт.

Она лежала в гостиной с открытыми глазами, с перерезанным горлом.

Его подбросило дугой, Стайлс уперся пятками в пол и отвернулся, словно пытался залезть Скотту на шею. 

— Она привезла Эллисон поохотиться, — услышал он голос издалека.

«По моей наводке», — подумал Стайлс, вспомнив разговор с Эллисон. Если бы он не рассказал про альфу, Кейт могла бы быть в Вашингтоне, а не лежать здесь мертвой. В глубине души Стайлс надеялся, что у Питера не получится убить Кейт – но эти состряпанные на скорую руку оправдания даже сейчас никуда не годились. 

— Где Эллисон? — спросил он. 

Скотт не успел ответить. Ступени над ними затрещали. Скотт зарычал, толкнул Стайлса назад, но тот разглядел в слетевшем с лестницы клубке Питера и Дерека. 

Стайлс слышал, что ощущение дежавю возникает от того, что половинки мозга обрабатывают информацию с разной скоростью. Он не особо верил в эту теорию, потому что в таком случае лично у него подобные моменты наступали бы по любому поводу. Стайлс то ли действительно уже видел драку Дерека с дядей, то ли сражения оборотней стали для него вполне привычным зрелищем. 

Все повторялось: прыжки, рычание и выпущенные когти, но такого Дерека Стайлс не знал. Скотт определенно успел рассказать правду об убийстве Лоры. Раньше Дерек никогда не дрался так отчаянно и зло, забыв об осторожности и выдержке. 

Питер не справлялся с волком, казалось, что зверь рвет его изнутри, от атак Дерека они оба не страдали. Питер повернулся к Стайлсу, безошибочно распознав нового человека или отреагировав на кровь и страх. Он направился к ним, но Скотт прыгнул первым. 

Стайлс тоже не ждал, побежал мимо сцепившихся Скотта и Питера, мимо Дерека, поднимавшегося с заметным трудом: через холл, гостиную и коридор, по битому стеклу, огибая перевернутую мебель. Он сотни раз воссоздавал встречу с альфой, помнил царапины на двери подвала и накрыл их ладонями, провел пальцами по металлу, словно вход был оборудован современной системой сканирования отпечатков. 

Здесь безумие было сильнее всего. Стайлс не сомневался, что дом стонет, кричит в предвкушении жертвы — кровь Кейт Арджент, впитавшись в доски, пробудила его окончательно. Стайлс прислонился лбом к двери и почувствовал, как поверхность быстро нагревается. 

Это пугало. Стайлсу хотелось закрыться, забаррикадироваться изнутри и надеяться на то, что Питер все еще был не в состоянии справиться с дверью. Предсказание Дитона сбылось: убийство Кейт не принесло успокоения, и Питер совсем слетел с катушек. Для него не существовало ни стаи, ни семьи, одно желание освободиться от давящего отчаяния и силы мести.

Стайлс опустил тяжелый рычаг, запечатывая подвал, как когда-то сделала Кейт, приговорив оборотней к мучительной смерти. Дом тряхнуло, и сомнения, на верном ли он пути, исчезли. Что ж, старая развалина получит чью-то жизнь, но Стайлс собирался спасти их со Скоттом от участи стать главным блюдом. 

За время его отсутствия обстановка изменилась. Драка закончилась: Дерек лежал возле стены, кровь вытекала из многочисленных ран с каждой секундой все медленнее. Питер был рядом, но не добивал ни племянника, ни поднимающегося с колен Скотта. Оба отвлеклись: Питер светился от удовольствия, Скотт побледнел.

Стайлс аккуратно отступил и в проеме входной двери увидел Эллисон с арбалетом у плеча. Ее спокойствию можно было позавидовать: четкие движения, сухие глаза, сжатые губы, напряженная жесткая стойка. 

Стайлс словно увязал подошвами в вибрирующих досках пола. 

— Эллисон, — сказал Скотт тихо, и она переместила прицел арбалета. 

Его оптимизм испарился в один миг, он хорошо держался, потому что Эллисон была в безопасности. Скотт справился с расставанием и разлукой, но не с тем, что ей будет причинен вред. 

— Зачем ты вернулась? — спросил Скотт. Он выглядел жалко и трогательно, но не для Эллисон. 

— Я охотница, — ответила она. Это прозвучало, по мнению Стайлса, очень внушительно. - Вы оборотни, вы убили мою тетю. 

— Хорошо, что ты пришла, — сказал он ласково. — Мне не придется искать. 

— И мне тоже, — ответила Эллисон.

Питер одобрительно кивнул. 

— Похоже, одна подлая охотница не стоит одиннадцати моих родственников. Придется уравнивать. 

Эллисон вздернула подбородок, но не отступила. Скотт двинулся к ней, шагая медленно и все равно неловко. Питер не пытался его остановить, довольно щурился, наблюдая за развитием событий.

— Уходи, пожалуйста? — сказал Скотт. Стайлс различил в его голосе скулящие нотки. 

— Отойди. Иначе сначала я подстрелю тебя.

Слышать подобное было страшно. И стыдно, учитывая то, как сильно Стайлс надеялся на выстрел. Внутри все плавилось, а кожа покрылась мурашками и холодным потом. На уши давил непрекращающийся звон, словно вдалеке кто-то визжал на одной ноте. Стайлсу было интересно, сколько еще он выдержит, прежде чем тронется головой окончательно и помчится в лес, бешено размахивая руками и пуская слюни.

Скотт, спустившись с крыльца, остановился перед Эллисон. 

— Ты простишь меня?

— Конечно, — сказала Эллисон холодным тоном, ничего в ее лице не изменилось.

Стайлс закусил губу. Секрет успеха Скотта был явно не в словах. Эллисон нажала на рычаг арбалета, палец соскочил, и она вздрогнула от резкого щелчка. Ее решительность таяла на глазах. Как и уверенность Стайлса в правильности их действий. 

— Эллисон, пожалуйста, - закричал он одновременно со Скоттом. 

Она переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

Скотт обернулся с поднятыми вверх грязными ладонями и недоумением на лице — и напомнил Стайлсу те случаи, когда он выбирал фильмы для просмотра. Скотт часто относился скептически, но мужественно продолжал смотреть. Стайлс не переживал, он знал, что скоро будет круто. Не то что в этот раз.

— Давай, Эллисон, — повторил Стайлс, до боли стиснув кулаки.

Она скривилась, словно готовясь расплакаться, но вместо того, чтобы опустить арбалет, нажала на спуск. Они заорали хором.

Болт попал в бедро, Скотт завалился вперед, потеряв равновесие скорее от удивления, чем от боли. Эллисон поспешила подхватить его, но отступила, словно обжегшись, едва задев ладонью плечо. 

Скотт упал. 

На дом обрушилась тишина. Все застыло, поставленное на паузу. Стайлс взглянул на почувствовавшего опасность Питера. 

Тот оскалился, но не зарычал, а захрипел, выгнувшись назад, и к его крику добавились остальные звуки, усиленные во много раз. 

Стайлс опомнился и рванул к двери, желая выбраться из трясущегося дома, но Питер схватил его за руку — обвил запястье ослабевшими пальцами. 

— Что это? — спросил он.

— Ардженты всегда предают Хейлов, — сказал Стайлс, не в силах сопротивляться ужасу в глазах Питера. — Ты сам говорил. Скотт — твоя кровь, даже если он это отрицает. Эллисон охотница, и она его предала. Кровь всегда берет свое, правда? 

Питер соображал быстро, эта его особенность никак не была связана с оборотнической сущностью. Что-то крутило альфу изнутри, и он не удержал Стайлса на месте, но все же поцарапал. 

— Было бы круто, если бы последние слова были «Кровь всегда берет свое», — Стайлс мельком глянул на порез и преодолел оставшееся до двери расстояние в два прыжка. — Но, видимо, не получится. Джексон! — закричал он, высовываясь в проем. Он не понял, услышал Джексон или нет. Питер втянул его внутрь.

Над ними пролетела бутылка с горящим запалом, но у Стайлса не было времени погрузиться в ужас, потому что страх сменился злостью в тот момент, когда коктейль Молотова не взорвался. Жидкость стекала по стене, тряпка уныло догорала внизу.

Питер резко отпустил его и улыбнулся, несмотря на терзающую боль. Он позволил Стайлсу выпутаться из своих рук, легко скользнул ладонью по лодыжке, как будто забирая обещание вернуться. Стайлс не сомневался, что Питер вернет его сам, едва он попытается убежать. 

Ноги тряслись, когда Стайлс медленно направился к застывшему перед крыльцом Джексону. 

— Серьезно? — он отталкивал попадавшиеся на пути обломки. — Нет, правда, Джексон? Снова перепутал бутылки? Я попросил о самой малости, задача для такого недоумка, как ты!

Джексон успел возмущенно открыть рот, но слов Стайлс не услышал. Двери и окна захлопнулись в одно мгновение, на секунду погружая дом в абсолютную темноту и тишину, а потом прогремел взрыв.

\--

— Ничего себе, — пробормотал Стайлс, поднимаясь с колен. Ему требовалось что-то сказать, чтобы удостовериться, способен ли он слышать или слух пропал вместе со зрением. Вокруг была невероятная темнота, Стайлс никогда подобного не встречал: самой поздней ночью, в самом глубоком лесу находились слабые источники света. В доме не было ничего, и Стайлс не верил, что привыкнет к этой темноте. 

Он выпрямился: медленно, широко разведя руки в стороны для равновесия. Стайлс не сомневался, что у его несуразного представления имелся заинтересованный наблюдатель. Питера наверняка не смущал недостаток освещения.

Стайлс попытался определить свое местоположение. Когда двери захлопнулись, он опустился на пол, закрыв голову руками, и старался не шевелиться, пока все не стихло. 

Само место будто изменилось, но он по-прежнему был в гостиной рядом с разъяренным Питером, достаточно сильным, чтобы наказать Стайлса за махинации.

— Питер? — тихо позвал Стайлс, удивляясь собственной глупости. Меньше всего ему хотелось услышать ответ или обнаружить оборотня за спиной, но и глухая тишина пугала до чертиков. Присутствие Питера убедило бы Стайлса, что он еще жив и в здравом уме, скорее всего, и то, и другое - ненадолго. 

— Ладно, — откашлявшись, предупредил Стайлс. — Я иду. 

Он шагнул вперед, не заботясь о направлении, готовый угодить в яму или портал, но ничего подобного не произошло. Первое время пришлось ориентироваться наощупь, но через несколько секунд темнота отступила, словно его шаги были генератором для освещения или что-то выжидало его внимания, чтобы начать представление.

Поначалу Стайлс зафиксировал слабое мерцание, которое он принял за фокусы напряженного зрения, но окружающие предметы: покореженный пол, разбитые зеркала и разломанная мебель – проявлялись все четче, освещаемые распространяющимся пожаром. 

Он поднес ладонь к огню, облизывающему стены, и не почувствовал ни намека на боль. Ненастоящий пожар, начавшийся от ненастоящего коктейля Молотова, не причинял ему вреда. 

Стайлс обреченно побрел к подвалу, вспоминая старую загадку: раздастся ли треск, если в лесу упадет дерево, а вокруг никого нет? У Стайлса появился шанс решить философский вопрос практическим путем. Он отсиделся бы другом месте, но не сомневался, что дому нужны зрители.

Не успев осознать открывшееся зрелище, Стайлс смущенно отвел глаза, как если бы случайно залетел в женскую раздевалку. И ожидаемо быстро взглянул снова. После взрыва дом вел себя относительно прилично — так Стайлс думал, пока не дошел до подвала. Вся жуть скопилась здесь, где Питер во второй раз переживал пожар. Дверь подвала была закрыта — Стайлс об этом позаботился. Питер прислонился к ней спиной. Отблески иллюзорного огня, пугающего больше настоящего, создавали странный мираж, словно на двери появлялись новые царапины, полосы и вмятины. 

Стайлс опустился на корточки в конце коридора, мысленно обозначив на полу черту, зайти за которую себе не позволит. Отвел взгляд опять, теперь от стыда и страха. 

Питер освободился от ярости и безумия, будто эти чувства понемногу сгорали вместе с кожей, волосами, тлеющей одеждой. Питер обрел спокойствие — или истерзанное тело было уже не в состоянии двигаться. 

Его выгнуло дугой, и Стайлс инстинктивно дернулся помочь. Заставил себя остаться на месте, неловко всплеснул руками. Прошелся ладонями по волосам и сцепил пальцы в замок, чтобы удержаться от любых действий. Это было глупо: спасать человека после того, как потратил столько времени и сил на его убийство. 

Игнорировать Питера не получалось, Стайлс не мог оторваться от изучения почерневшего лица с ярко горевшими глазами, будто еще ждал каких-то действий.

Все было кончено, и они оба это понимали. Для светского разговора было не самое подходящее время, и Стайлс удивился, что Питер оказался тем, кто нарушил молчание.

— Я не спасусь еще раз, раз не могу даже приблизиться к выходу. Так просто. Как ты догадался, что происходит?

Стайлс облизал губы. 

— Ты знаешь, у меня не было выбора.

Питер усмехнулся. Стайлс испугался, что от этой усмешки лопнут губы или треснет горящая щека. Было бы слишком. Хотя то, что он сидел и наблюдал, как в десяти метрах от него мучается человек, уже было слишком. Стайлс ждал смерти Питера, как ждал бы окончания неинтересного спектакля. 

Огонь был повсюду, но так и не задел Стайлса. Он не знал, насколько ярко чувствует боль Питер, но тот лишь стонал, будто с ним обходились ласково. Возможно, дом помогал Питеру справиться. Над этим Стайлс решил подумать потом. 

— Наверняка было сложно, — пробормотал Питер тихо. Его голова опустилась на грудь. Поза засыпающего человека плохо сочеталась со сползающей горелой кожей.

Разговор в подобной ситуации Стайлса напрягал. Такой вид общения с Питером был страшнее всего.

— Мне жаль, Питер, — сказал Стайлс, не уточняя, что имеет в виду. Он принял правильное решение, но о чем-то сожалел. — Я хочу, чтобы все поскорее закончилось. Надеюсь, в последний момент ты не станешь хохотать и рассказывать, чего я не учел.

— Хохотать не буду, — прошептал Питер.

— Ой, Питер, ладно тебе! — скривился Стайлс. — Поздновато для интриг, не находишь?

Питер не ответил. Он поднял вверх черную руку и зацепился пальцами за ручку двери. У Стайлса возникло странное ощущение, будто внутри груди кто-то начал надувать воздушный шар, забирая весь воздух.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он, не веря глазам. Воспоминания Питера, которые в итоге свели его с ума, превратились в силу, энергию. Стайлса поднялся с колен. Его занесло в место, где прошлое, настоящее и будущее на короткий миг смешались, и Питер не собирался покорно дожидаться смерти.

— Что ты делаешь?

— Сейчас узнаем, — сказал Питер. — Можешь бежать.

Стайлс с удовольствием воспользовался бы советом, идея была замечательная и пришла ему в голову секундой раньше, но его отвлекла несильная, но неожиданная боль. Оставленная Питером царапина на локте покалывала. Стайлс не успел задуматься, насколько серьезную проблему приобрел, как Питер резко распахнул дверь, словно опасаясь, что и на этот раз его попытки будут тщетны. 

Стайлс замер с открытым ртом: в подвале действительно кто-то был. Он отступил назад, закрыл глаза. Воздушный шар в груди наконец взорвался, и вместе с ним вернулось затихшее на время безумие. 

Если Скотт поймал воспоминания Питера урывками, то Стайлс угодил в них целиком. Память крови заметно проигрывала памяти вещей. О том, что произошло здесь шесть лет назад, кричало все: всполохи бушующего огня, оставленные на металле царапины, воздух, наполненный густым отчаянием. 

Стайлс чувствовал, что они уже не одни. Он не открыл глаза, но все равно увидел, как Лора Хейл выскочила из подвала. Она зло поджала губы и прошла по коридору, не обращая внимания на оклик Питера — другого, молодого, живого. Стайлс не пытался понять, как наблюдает за ними, не покидая своего места. Он точно не нырял головой в большой чан с подозрительным дымом, как делал Гарри Поттер, но тем не менее устрашающе четко видел все, что происходило.

Питер догнал Лору в гостиной, успокаивающе положил руку на плечо, а оказавшийся рядом Дерек повторил жест, но стиснул плечо дяди. Стайлс сразу узнал Дерека — таким он его и помнил: и в пятнадцать тот выглядел серьезным и довольно мрачным. 

— Успокойся, — сказал Питер. Радужка глаз Лоры наливалась красным, резко и болезненно на вид: цвет то бледнел, то исчезал. — Ты знала, что тебе придется сделать.

— Я справилась, — огрызнулась Лора и провела языком по губам. — Я убила его.

— Ты помогла ему уйти, — поправил Питер мягко, легко похлопал ладонью по тонкой шее. — Вернись к стае. Им нужно быть рядом с альфой. 

Стайлс затаил дыхание от потрясения. Лора стала альфой в день пожара, а не потом, после смерти семьи. А это означало, что они оба: и она, и Дерек — были в доме Хейлов, а не в школе. Стайлс попытался встать, еще не зная, что предпринять. Было бы легче подняться со льда, облитого маслом, чем освободиться от прикосновений дома, захватившего его, как паук — добычу. Стайлс не спешил, он знал, что произойдет, но знание не приносило ему радости. 

Лора растерянно говорила, поддерживаемая Дереком, а в следующую секунду вдруг завизжала, как обыкновенная девчонка. Питер обернулся с удивленным выражением лица, а затем Стайлс снова почувствовал знакомый взрыв. 

Стайлс подогнул ноги, когда Питер, Дерек и Лора пробегали мимо того места, где он скорчился на полу. Они не существовали, или он не существовал – по крайней мере, не в одном времени и месте, но Стайлс все равно боялся прикосновения. 

Метания молодого Дерека выглядели жалко. Лора скулила и плакала.

Стайлс много раз представлял, как это случилось, но никогда не хотел увидеть собственными глазами. 

Лора не выдержала — свалилась неожиданно, в одно мгновение, взвизгнув и тут же затихнув. Огонь лизнул ее руку, но она не очнулась. Дерек опустился рядом, закрывая сестру от пламени. Стайлс с трудом различал их в поднявшемся дыму. Питер схватил обоих за шкирку и потащил в конец коридора — ближе к выходу и Стайлсу. 

— Уведи ее, — услышал Стайлс так четко, словно Питер сказал это ему, а не ошалевшему от страха и боли Дереку. — Она слаба, потому что связана со всеми, но не может дать нам силу, а только принимает на себя всю боль. Сохрани альфу, сохрани стаю. Она не должна умереть. 

Питер говорил, пока вокруг рушились стены и осыпался потолок, но Стайлс не все понимал — так же, как Дерек, который сначала рвался к подвалу, но после пару пощечин пришел в себя. Он подхватил Лору на руки и направился к выходу, пообещав Питеру вернуться. 

— Конечно, — кивнул Питер.

Стайлс подумал: «Они все умрут». И что бы Питер ни делал, это было неизбежно. Стайлс наблюдал за отчаянным бешенством Питера, его страхом, его недолгой борьбой, пока тот не упал. Огонь перекинулся на волосы, шею и лицо, а затем крики затихли. 

Огонь бушевал, захватывая все больше территории. Стайлс оцепенел, уверенный, что никогда не откроет глаза и не вернется в реальный мир, останется в воспоминаниях о шести пустых годах, за которые ненависть и жажда мести разрослась до сверхъестественных размеров. Он дождался бы собственного первого появления, а до этого увидел бы возвращение Питера, Лоры, Дерека — всех, кто выжил в пожаре.

Стайлс легко поднялся, не заметил Питера, но не стал выяснять, где он. На полпути к гостиной он повернулся, хлопнул ладонью по горящей стене и зажал рот рукой. Его никогда не покидало чувство, что он упустил нечто важное, но было тяжело признать, что, перебрав кучу версий и разыграв в уме множество возможных сценариев, он ни на секунду не усомнился в том, действительно ли Дерек и Лора были в школе во время пожара. Он узнал про ритуал, и про смерть альфы, и про то, насколько это было важно для всей семьи — и даже тогда не посчитал их отсутствие подозрительным. Он мог винить СДВГ или собственное подспудное нежелание усложнять ситуацию, но факт оставался фактом: Дерек и Лора тоже были здесь и должны были погибнуть.

Мелькнувшая надежда испортила настрой сильнее, чем подозрения. Стайлс отыскал Дерека сразу: неподвижного и в огне. Он опустился рядом на колени. Стайлс забыл про него, когда готовил дом к последнего акту представления, — так же, как забыл во время расследования. И сейчас Дерек его злил, пусть и не делал ровным счетом ничего, кроме того, что лежал и умирал. Исцеление не работало: огонь уничтожал одежду, подбирался к волосам, калечил кожу ласково и медленно, словно гурман, наслаждающийся долгожданным блюдом. 

Стайлс неловко похлопал ладонью по груди, из которой с хрипом вырывалось дыхание. Бесполезно, как он и ожидал. Огонь не причинял ему вреда, но и Стайлс ничего с ним сделать не мог. 

— Дерек, — позвал Стайлс и, не дождавшись ответа, хлопнул того по щеке. — Дерек, тебе надо сваливать.

Конечно, тот не пришел в сознание — было бы странно, если бы он отреагировал на легкий удар, а не на терзающую боль. Питер тоже принимал пытки подозрительно спокойно, будто дом заботился о своих жертвах, облегчал страдания, но не собирался никого отпускать. 

Стайлс выругался и схватил Дерека за отвороты куртки. 

— Ну какого черта, — пробормотал он, смаргивая злые слезы. Стайлс отдавал себе отчет, что если ему удастся вытащить Дерека, он тем самым разрушит все, чего достиг с таким трудом. Дом не успокоится, и все начнется заново. 

Но Дерек не был ни в чем виноват, он никого не убивал, и Стайлс не посмел бы оставить его здесь — слишком мало было времени, чтобы договориться с совестью насчет еще одного мертвеца.

До этого момента Стайлс выступал в роли почетного гостя на приватном представлении, ему позволялось делать что угодно: наблюдать, прикасаться, перемещаться по дому без преград. Но стоило покуситься на чужое, атмосфера изменилась. Едва он дотронулся до Дерека, дом содрогнулся, будто удерживая его от дальнейших действий. 

Стайлс подхватил Дерека под мышки, игнорируя навалившееся на плечи липкое давление, заставил шевелиться увязающие в поле ноги. Стайлса оглушало собственное натужное сопение. Он принялся ругаться сквозь стиснутые зубы. Сначала абстрактно: на оборотней, встретившихся на жизненном пути, — а затем и конкретно: на каждый задетый острый угол. Или углы, которые задевали его. Стайлс был не в лучшей форме, но и не настолько неуклюж, чтобы самостоятельно наткнуться на все обломки и порезаться обо все осколки. 

Когда Стайлс добрался до окна, проверив ожидаемо намертво запечатанную дверь, он почувствовал себя изобретателем нового вида спорта — бокса на короткой дистанции. Несколько метров пути дались дорогой ценой: он получил больше синяков, ушибов и царапин, чем за весь прошедший сезон. Среди свежих порезов на локте ярче всего чувствовалась едва заметная полоса от когтей Питера: от нее скорее исходило тепло, чем боль — слабый сигнал того, что Питер жив. 

Стайлс разбил стекло. Он не мог оценить, получилось ли так же эффектно, как в фильмах, но точно не так же эффективно. Пробитая дыра ощерилась острыми краями, их пришлось отламывать отдельно. Дерек кулем валялся у ног, и Стайлс предпочитал смотреть на него и изредка кидал короткие взгляды за окно: никаких признаков жизни, чернота, будто дом вместе с обитателями погрузили в пыльный мешок и выбросили куда-то в глубины космоса. 

Стайлс не ощущал сопротивления и без проблем вытянул руку в немую черноту, но ничего не получилось, когда он попробовал выпихать Дерека. Стайлс выругался и криво хмыкнул. В целом ситуация была трагической, но исполнение как всегда — смешным. Поднять чувака без сознания, затолкать его в оконный проем и сделать это все грациозно — нетривиальная задачка. 

Не придумав ничего лучше, Стайлс обхватил Дерека поперек груди, прижал к себе и перевалился через подоконник. Падение было быстрым, но в голове Стайлс пронесся дополнительный миллиард самых разных мыслей, а перед глазами взорвались тысячи фейерверков, пока по телу, с макушки до ног, проходила горячая, острая волна. Несмотря на болезненное приземление, Стайлс не стал медлить, вскочил на ноги и потащил Дерека дальше, словно боялся, что в любой момент дом протянет к ним руки и за шкирку швырнет обратно — умирать. 

Позже, лежа на спине без сил, Стайлс лениво прикидывал, что надо было бы подумать более тщательно, взвесить все за и против. Стоило ли спасение Дерека надежды на возвращение к нормальной жизни? Не было ли другого решения, чтобы и овцы целы, и… волки целы. 

Неясный гул в ушах сложился наконец в его имя, произнесенное Скоттом. Стайлс рывком сел, собрав волю в кулак, и огляделся. 

Он заметил место, где Скотт упал после ранения — прогалина, пропитанная кровью. Ее было так много, что выглядело скорее нелепо, чем страшно, но Стайлс подумал, что с этого момента будет меньше критиковать неумеренные спецэффекты в фильмах. Вероятно, дело было в оборотнических особенностях, но крови действительно был целый океан: широкая дорожка к крыльцу, разводы на двери и темно-ржавые, едва заметные на темных стенах, пятна. Отпечатки человеческих ладоней и волчьих когтей. Следы того, что Скотт пытался его спасти, кружил вокруг равнодушного дома, не оставляя попыток пробиться внутрь, пока Стайлс не вывалился из окна с Дереком наперевес. 

От того, что Скотт понял и принял его действия без объяснений, у Стайлса защипало в носу. Он неудачно попробовал встать и ограничился вполне достойным при данных обстоятельствах перемещением на четвереньках. Скотт выглядел не лучше: его сил хватило на то, чтобы ползти со скоростью улитки, волоча за собой раненую ногу. 

— Отлично, — пробормотал Стайлс, представив несуразную сцену воссоединения со стороны. 

После того, как Стайлс наконец боднул Скотта головой в плечо, а тот в ответ несильно толкнул его в бок, и они удостоверились в материальности друг друга, Стайлс подозвал Эллисон, которая все время следовала за Скоттом, как тень. Он ее будто не замечал, что было непривычно для всех, напряженно ждал чего-то, но боялся спросить и узнать, с какими намерениями она стреляла.

Эллисон опустилась рядом с ними на корточки, сложив руки на коленях. Стайлс сжал ее ладонь. 

— Спасибо. 

Скотт молча ткнулся лицом ей в колени. Он походил на собаку даже сильнее, чем в полнолуние. Эллисон обхватила его голову ладонями, наклонилась так, что растрепанные волосы закрыли обоих.

— Почему ты сделала это? — услышал Стайлс.

— Потому что я люблю тебя, — ответила Эллисон, пожав плечами, от чего их клубок счастья, облегчения и надежды зашевелился. 

— Ты поверила мне? — спросил Стайлс, заражаясь их преждевременной радостью. 

— Кому, если не тебе? — улыбнулась она, но Стайлс не почувствовал теплоты и понял, что никогда не будет ей настоящим другом, воспоминания об их тайном соглашении не позволят им сблизиться. 

— Ты рассказал все Эллисон? — удивленно спросил Скотт, и в его речь снова вернулась так поражавшая Стайлса особенность – произносить ее имя как благословение. 

— Ну, я очень быстро говорю, — Стайлс поднял ладони перед собой, смущаясь непонятно откуда всплывшей ревности. 

— Ты спасла нас, — сказал Скотт и обнял Эллисон за плечи сверхзаботливым жестом. — Но больше никогда, ладно? 

Она кивнула. Свободной рукой Скотт притянул Стайлса к себе за шею.

— Чувак, что бы я без тебя делал? — спросил он. — Думать не хочу, что было бы, если бы ты ошибся…

— Я недолго мучился бы чувством вины, поверь мне, — отозвался Стайлс. Он привалился к Скотту, ощущая ужасную сонливость. — Питер бы от нас мокрого места не оставил.

Стайлс резко замолк. 

Они молча наблюдали за спокойным снаружи домом, но один Стайлс знал, что, скорее всего, они были свидетелями грандиозного провала. Никто не придумал бы издевки лучше - раскрутить ритуал и самому же все испортить. Стайлс нарушил правила, и Питер выживет, чтобы отомстить им с необыкновенной жестокостью. 

Все трое не шевелились, сцепленные непонятным образом, расположившись перед домом Хейлов, словно на пикнике. Стайлс пытался расслабиться на секунду, оставить надвигающиеся проблемы будущему, дать себе короткую передышку. Наверное, так же он встречал бы Апокалипсис: со спокойствием и апатией, сила которой была сравнима с тем возбуждением, что он испытывал все последние недели.

Забыться не получалось, что-то внутри дергало, как встроенный будильник, едва Стайлс закрывал глаза и начинал погружаться в дрему. Он ждал и дождался.

— Это мой шанс, — решился Скотт. Стайлс вцепился в его локоть. — Я обязан попробовать. Не хочу, чтобы это повторилось. 

С самого начала они искали альфу для исцеления Скотта, но Стайлс молился, чтобы тот передумал. Никакие доводы разума не действовали: Скотт имел право рискнуть собой, особенно после того, как сам Стайлс рискнул ими всеми, но он готов был отдать все, что у него осталось, чтобы никто не приближался к этому испорченному до основания дому.

Скотт поднялся, с трудом оперся на ногу, начавшую заживать после того, как Эллисон вытащила болт, мягко отстранил их обоих. 

— Черт, — не сдержался Стайлс и зацепился за его ремень, чтобы подняться тоже, но Скотт не остановился. 

Эллисон застыла посреди разворошенной поляны. Стайлс закусил костяшки пальцев, закрыл рот руками, не спуская глаз со спины уходящего Скотта. 

Он с ужасом ожидал скрипа двери — звука, который положит всему конец: этой истории, их дружбе, их жизням — но он раздался слишком быстро, а за ним последовала ругань Скотта. Стайлс поднял голову и от удивления вскочил на ноги без посторонней помощи и весьма бодро. 

Из дома вышел Дерек, и Стайлс в ужасе обернулся. Он опасался увидеть еще одного Дерека там, где оставил бессознательное тело, но под деревьями никого не было. Это вселяло надежду на… на что-то хорошее. Стайлс не шевелился, дожидаясь, пока тот подойдет ближе, докажет, что был действительно живым Дереком Хейлом, а не его более ранней призрачной версией.

— Теперь я альфа, — сообщил Дерек. Стайлс не отрывал от него взгляда и заметил окровавленные руки и изменившийся цвет глаз. 

Он выглядел намного лучше, чем… Чем когда был почти мертвым, закончил про себя Стайлс. Позже он набьет имя Дерека Хейла где-нибудь на руке или лбу, чтобы больше никогда про него не забывать, потому что все его последние проблемы были связаны именно с этим.

— Все нормально? — спросил он неуверенно. 

Дерек кивнул и подошел ближе. 

Стайлс опустил голову. Он представлял, зачем Дерек и Лора врали, что не были в доме в момент пожара — многие бы усомнились, что дети вышли без единой царапины из переделки, где погибли взрослые. Стайлс не понимал, зачем Дерек скрывал это потом, но у него наверняка были причины. Он ощутил горечь на языке: то ли последствия безобидного для него пожара, то ли объяснения, которые он не хотел давать Дереку и не хотел слышать взамен.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стайлс и сам отметил, как отчаянно дрожит голос. Он чувствовал себя так, словно каким-то образом получил незаслуженную слабенькую C за тест, на котором ничего не знал. Обман откроется в любой момент, Стайлс был уверен.

Дерек сократил разделявшее их расстояние и взял его ладони в свои. Стайлс инстинктивно попытался вырваться, промолчав лишь потому, что версий ругательств было слишком много. Дерек посмотрел на него со злостью, раздражением и отвращением, сжал пальцы сильнее. Стайлс прочувствовал влажное и липкое прикосновение, от пронзившей мозг догадки мурашки побежали по телу. Он долго изучал руки Дерека, покрытые густой, темной, настоящей кровью — достоверным доказательством того, что Питер был мертв, что Дерек его убил. Стайлс принялся медленно высвобождать пальцы, от чего кровь размазалась по коже тонким слоем. От этого зрелища затошнило, Стайлс резко отшатнулся, будто нырнул назад, неуклюже переставляя ноги.

— Я нормально, нормально! — поспешил он заверить, понимая, что это глупо, но Скотт действительно внимательно за ним наблюдал, готовый подхватить в любой момент. 

Дерек отвернулся и сделал несколько шагов к дому, словно с этого момента их уже ничего не связывало. 

— Получилось? — подал голос Скотт. — Это было стремно! Стайлс, мог бы предупредить!

— Я вам смснул! — огрызнулся тот, поддаваясь нахлынувшей злой истерике. 

— Смснул, что убьешь Питера? — спросил Скотт и поднял брови.

— Да, — рявкнул Стайлс. — Зачем тебе телефон? В каком веке живем? 

Скотт опустил руку ему на плечо, и Стайлс притих. 

— Cделайте со мной что-нибудь, - сказал он и без смущения навалился на Скотта. — Отмойте меня и отвезите домой. Я хочу домой. 

\--

На моменте, когда червяки добрались до щиколоток, Стайлс очухался. Неловко свалился с больничных стульев, где умудрился уснуть, запутался в веревке воздушного шара, принесенного для Лидии. 

Видимо, надписи на шариках действовали, потому что она правда начала поправляться – не слишком быстро, что радовало Стайлса намного больше стремительного излечения. 

Отношения со Скоттом тоже налаживались. По крайней мере, тихие обеды первых дней с «передай соль, пожалуйста» и «бери последний кусок, я наелся» плавно возвращались к обычному свинскому пожиранию блюд на скорость, и Стайлс считал это явным признаком того, что все приходит в норму.

Дерека он не встречал, чему был несказанно рад.

Жизнь входила в привычное русло. 

Стайлсу порядком надоели сны о последнем дне семейства Хейлов, обраставшие деталями и подробностями. С другой стороны, было бы хуже, если бы ему снился умирающий Питер.

Видимо, после всех этой мистики Стайлс многого перестал бояться. 

Он надеялся на скорейшее выздоровление Лидии, потому что появился реальный шанс наконец заполучить ее признание. Раньше он планировал дождаться подходящего момента, но… 

Но если ты так хорошо выглядишь, зачем ждать?

**Author's Note:**

> Ландскнехты сняли Лютика с телеги, обращаясь с ним на удивление почтительно, без грубости, даже с уважением – максимальным, на какое были способны. Перед ведущими на эшафот ступенями ему развязали руки. Поэт бесцеремонно почесал себе зад и без посторонней помощи ступил на ступени.
> 
> Одна из ступенек вдруг затрещала, а изготовленный из ошкуренной слеги поручень прогнулся. Лютик с трудом удержал равновесие.
> 
> – Черт побери! – воскликнул он. – Это необходимо исправить! Вот увидите, кто-нибудь когда-нибудь убьется на этой лесенке! И случится несчастье!
> 
> А. Сапковский


End file.
